Heaven Elizabeth Levin's Adventures with Ben's Team
by Kira Sema
Summary: Paradox talked about alternate timelines. This is one where Kevin has a little sister who joins the group. What happens when she does join? This story is about Heaven and her adventures with the gang. (Takes place during AF) Will Heaven help the team or will it be their downfall? (Cover photo is my drawing. Heaven is the girl shown.)
1. The Meeting

**Welcome to another Ben 10 Fanfic. XD This fanfic is about my OC Heaven Elizabeth Levin. Those of you who read Truth or Dare know who she is. For those of you who haven't you don't need to read it to understand this fanfic. **

**Now how did Heaven meet Gwen and Ben? Was she a criminal like Kevin? This fanfic is bits and pieces of Heaven and the gang. Don't know if it will be in any order… She's the same age as Gwen and Ben.**

_**The Meeting**_

**Heaven's POV**

I was at my house. Where else would I be? Kevin is off who knows where probably doing something against the law… I rarely see him anymore… I hated that he became a criminal. I tried to stop him before he left us 5 years ago. I hated Harvey. He was the reason Kevin left… I'm so glad mom divorced him. She knew that he'd go after me next since I have the same powers as Kevin. Not that I would tell mom this, but sometimes I do meet up with Kevin. It's always the same deal. He tells me not to worry and that I shouldn't care about him. Then I heard the door open. I absorbed the material from my cell.

"Alright who are you and what do you want?" I asked whoever was coming.

"What I can't visit my favorite sister?" The person asked.

When he came into the light, I saw that it was Kevin.

"Kevin!" I said while hugging him.

"Alright, alright get off me Hev." He said.

"Sorry… It just I don't see you anymore and I missed you…" I said hoping he missed me also.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He asked.

"Wait you missed mom and I?" I asked surprised.

"More or less…" He said while sitting on the couch.

I sat on the couch right by him.

"I can't stay long I have to go do something." He said.

I knew he was hiding something.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Fine but don't ask any questions." He said.

Wait… He was actually letting me go with him. Was this my older brother?

"Alright who are you and what have you done to the real Kevin Levin?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well you never let me go with you before…" I started to say.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart. Come on I'm going to be late if we don't go." He said while getting up.

"Hold on let me leave a note for mom." I said.

I got a sticky note and wrote:

"_Mom I'm going out. Kevin came home and I want to make sure he isn't doing anything illegal again. We'll be back later." ~Heaven_

I put the note on the counter and followed Kevin to his car.

"I know you said not to ask questions, but I want to know something. Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to pick up a few of my friends. They're the same age as you so you guys should get along pretty well." He explained.

I just shook my head. A few minutes later, we got to someone's house. I had hoped that his new 'friends' were good influences for him. After everything he went through as a kid I had hoped he finally found people who cared about him, not counting mom and me. A few people came out the house later. One of them was a boy with brown short hair, green eyes, and wore a green jacket with a black shirt underneath and black pants. The other one was a girl with red long hair, green eyes and wore a white long sleeve blouse with a blue vest, and a black short skirt with black stockings. Kevin and I got out of the car.

"Who's this?" The boy asked.

"She's my sister Heaven…" Kevin said.

"You have a sister?" He asked.

"Yea I do." Kevin said.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said while waving at me.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson." Gwen said while offering her hand out to shake it.

"I'm Heaven and as Kevin said I'm his younger sister." I said while shaking Gwen's hand.

We got back in the car. I sat in the back with Ben. Gwen sat up front with Kevin.

"So what are we doing?" Ben asked.

"Well I think we should fix up your grandpa's rustbucket so it will be good for when he comes back." Kevin said.

A few minutes later we were in a trailer park and by the vehicle. When everyone was out of the car I decided to start a conversation.

"This is the rustbucket?" I asked.

"Yea." Ben said.

Then Kevin went to work on it while Gwen was getting a box with old photos from it. Gwen took a photo out and stated laughing.

"Hey Ben it's us in front of the old rustbucket with Grandpa Max." Gwen said.

Ben started to laugh also.

"Leave it to Grandpa Max to find a new rustbucket." Ben said.

"Let me see the photo." I said.

Gwen showed the photo to me and I started to laugh.

"That summer was fun. You know going hero all the time. Kevin was still a bad guy…" Ben said.

"Leave it go Tennyson." Kevin said from underneath the rustbucket.

"It's sweet that you wanted to fix up the Rustbucket 2." Gwen said.

Kevin was taking out the tools from underneath the rustbucket while Gwen put the photo back in the case. She got up and was about to put it back in the rustbucket until Kevin stopped her.

"Not yet." Kevin said.

Kevin went inside the rustbucket and closed the door.

"Still not buying the nice guy act Kevin!" Ben said.

"Ben." Gwen said in an annoyed tone.

"He ain't that bad…" I said.

"I'm going to try the engine." We heard Kevin say from the rustbucket.

"Go Kevin." Ben said.

"Well it works…" I said.

Then Kevin drove away in the rustbucket.

"Hit the deck!" I screamed.

Ben pulled Gwen on the ground and I fell.

"Kevin!" I screamed.

"Come back!" Ben screamed.

"Ben!" Gwen and I screamed when Ben was running after him.

Ben then turned into an alien, I knew they'd explain later, and flew after Kevin.

"Just when I thought Kevin turned good…" I said.

We started to run after them.

"I'll explain later just follow me." Gwen said when she made us run on these pink platforms.

We ran after where Ben had flown. We got there after Ben changed back into himself.

"He got away…" Ben said.

"Wow… I mean oh no." Gwen said obviously hiding something.

"How could I have let my guard down? He's a liar and a thief." Ben angrily said.

"Ben that was back then… I don't know you guys that well, but I know my brother. He wouldn't have done this if there wasn't a reason…" I said.

"That was then. He's different now and we're different to. I can track him with this." Gwen said while pulling out a handkerchief.

"You kept his sweaty handkerchief?" Ben asked.

She looked at Ben then closed her eyes and the handkerchief levitated in the air with a pink aura around it. About 30 seconds later she opened her eyes and grabbed the handkerchief.

"Got him." Gwen said with a victory smile.

"How are we going to get to him?" I asked.

"The same way we got to Ben." Gwen said.

Gwen did the same thing she did earlier when we found Ben. It took a little bit but we got to where Kevin was. When we got down to the ground, Kevin was already out of his car.

"I know this looks bad…" Kevin said.

"Bad? Bad? If you don't get the rustbucket back then I'll show you bad!" Ben threated.

"Doubt that." Kevin said while smiling.

"What happens when this is all over and Grandpa Max does come home? Where is he going to live then?" Ben asked angrily.

"Do we need to separate you two up?" Gwen and I asked.

"He stole Grandpa's home. Who steals an old man's home?" Ben said.

"One with a very good reason… right?" Gwen asked.

"Yea this is important." Kevin said.

"Yea important to you!" Ben screamed.

"Ben I'm pretty sure there was a very good reason for what he did… I hope." I said while whispering the last part.

"One second." Kevin said while pulling out his plumber's badge.

"You hid a tracking device in the undercarriage." Gwen said.

"Like I'd let anyone swipe a fortune of plumber tech from me." Kevin said.

We got in the car and drove to where the plumber's badge led us. We got out of the car and followed where it led us. Kevin kicked down the door and Gwen created a pink mana ball so we could have light. We walked straight to the rustbucket.

"Stripped!" Kevin said.

"Great so where's your fortune Kevin?" Ben asked while walking away.

He picked up something and said, "What's this worth five bucks?" He asked while kicking down tires.

"We're supposed to be keeping the planet safe from an alien invasion, and yet we can't stop a mobile home from being stolen?" Ben said.

"Drop it!" Kevin said while walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ben said while walking in front of Kevin.

"Is this where you turn into an alien and try to kick my butt?" Kevin asked.

"I'm considering it." Ben said.

"Guys I think I hear something!" I said.

We all looked at a knob turning and Gwen shushed everyone. She dropped the mana ball and we went to hide. We all hid in different places. I jumped by where there were some boxes and wires. From where I was, I saw someone walk in and go to the Rustbucket. When he came out he had something in his hand. Then everyone else came out from their hiding places. I couldn't move because my ankle was stuck in wires that were around me. Gwen gave more light from her mana and the person knew they were there.

"Uh oh…" He said before running out the boarded window.

Everyone else followed him out there. I tried to get my ankle out of the wires, but to no avail… I tried to use my powers to absorb the wall and it worked, but it wasn't enough to get my ankle untwisted. I didn't know how long it was but Ben and Gwen came back inside.

"Heaven?" Gwen asked.

"Over here my ankle got stuck in the wires…" I said.

She came over and used her mana to cut the wires.

"Thanks." I said while getting out.

My ankle was a little sore but I was able to deal with it.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked noticing his absence.

"Who cares?" Ben said.

"Ben!" I yelled.

"What he left us? He didn't even bother asking where you were. Face it Hev he isn't trustworthy." Ben said.

"Ben that's enough." Gwen said.

"We need to find Kevin." I said.

"I can track him, but how are we going to get there?" Gwen asked.

"Well… I was taught how to drive in case of emergencies and this is an emergency…" I said.

"He ain't that far we can walk." Gwen said.

We followed Gwen to where Kevin was. I absorbed the ground before we came into the place. Ben turned into one of his aliens.

"He would be if he were alone, but he's with us." Ben said while standing next to Gwen and me.

"You followed me?" Kevin asked while covered in Taedenite.

"That whole get mad and storm off act…please." Ben said.

"You have friends?" Vulkanus asked.

"He also has a sister you freak!" I said.

"Had friends and a sister." Vulkanus said.

He pulled out a gun and shot towards us. I jumped in the way so no one would get hit. It flew me back and stuff fell on me. My armor came off after I was hit. I heard the screams of Ben and Gwen calling my name. I moved the stuff that pilled off me so I could see what was going on. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Gwen shot her mana toward the creatures. Ben froze Vulkanus when he shot towards Ben. When Vulkanus punched Ben he turned intangible.

"Good way to break your hand." Ben said.

Vulkanus hand came out broke. Well I guess that robot-hand just broke.

"Told ya so." Ben said.

"You wouldn't even be fighting if you knew what he did to me." Vulkanus said.

"He stole, he ran, that's Kevin." Ben said.

Then Vulkanus shot, what I thought was oil, at Ben and he flew back. I had enough of watching him get hurt and I couldn't help. I rose to my feet and absorbed the metal around me. I went to Vulkanus and gave him a surprise punch.

"Don't hurt my friends!" I screamed while punching him.

The creatures came towards me and I tried to fight them off.

"There's too many…" I said to myself.

Gwen came over and helped me fight them off. After we fought the ones that came after me more came over. We both did a midair cartwheel over them. Gwen shot a mana blast towards their axes and it knocked all of them down. The both of us ran towards Kevin. I stayed back a little bit to make sure Ben was ok. He froze Vulkanus and destroyed his armor. I looked back to Gwen and she ran at Kevin.

"Kevin." She said while running towards him.

She destroyed his cuffs with her mana blasts.

"You alright?" She asked while putting her hands on his cheeks.

All the Taedenite went off Kevin and he returned to normal. Ben and I both watched. Ben then turned back to normal.

"Easy." Gwen said while helping Kevin up.

We both ran towards them.

"You ok Kevin?" I asked.

He just shook his head towards me.

"Hey what about him?" Ben asked.

We looked at Vulkanus and he was throwing Taedenite in the air.

"What about him? We're even." Kevin asked.

Then we started to walk off until Kevin stopped.

"Wait." Kevin said while picking up something.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's what you were after?" Ben asked.

"Another hollow viewer?" Gwen asked.

"I hear this one's special." Kevin said while giving it to Ben.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ben asked.

"Think about it I'm an ex-con I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. Things that if you guys knew about you wouldn't trust me again so next time I say drop it, drop it." Kevin said.

"That's not how it works Kevin." Gwen said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not what you did that matters. It's what you're going to do." Ben said smiling.

"Yea Kevin. Why do you think I came with you? I wouldn't have come if I didn't trust you." I said.

"Uh huh. You gonna look at that?" Kevin asked.

Ben turned it on and a hologram came on of his grandpa.

"Ben, if you found this message you must be in pretty deep. There's a lot that I can't revel yet, but here's one thing I can. You can't go at it alone. By now you're probably meeting some of the other plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team." Max said via hologram. Then his hologram shut off.

"Heaven you in on helping us?" Ben asked.

"Yes." I said while shaking my head.

I knew this would be a start of a new adventure.

**That is it for this chapter. I don't know if I'll go in order of the episodes now, but I might since I have a pretty good idea for the next episode… XD If you can guess what episode I used for this you'll get a virtual cookie. :D Yes I did take context from the actual episode because this is like a what if story with my character. The reason I started on this episode was that this was the only episode I could figure out where to put her. XD Review. :) **


	2. A New Teammate?

**Me: Wow I got 3 reviews for the first chapter and one follow! Here's Heaven with the disclaimer. **

**Heaven: Kira doesn't own Ben 10 alien force. If she did… well let's not get into that…**

**Me: Enjoy this chapter. :D **

**Note: There's a poll on my profile about who Ben should be with please vote on it.**

"_Telepathy/thinking"_

_**A New Teammate?**_

**Heaven's POV**

We were in front of a mini mart I was sitting on the ground next to Ben. He kept replaying the hologram over again.

"You can't go at it alone. You can't go at it alone. By now you're probably meeting some of the other plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team." Max said before the hologram turned off.

Ben turned the hologram on again.

"Ben, if you found this message you must be in pretty deep. There's a lot that I can't revel yet, but here's one thing I can. You can't go at it alone. By now you're probably meeting some of the other plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team." Max said via hologram. Then his hologram shut off.

I looked over to Kevin and he was leaning on his car drinking soda. I got up and went over by him.

"Think we should be worried about him. He's been watching that thing for hours." Kevin said while Gwen came over.

Gwen just stared at him.

"Problem?" Kevin asked.

"Why haven't you asked me out?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Kevin asked.

I knew this would be a good time to you know... but I want to see what happens so I stayed…

"You heard me. We spend all of our time together and you obviously like me." Gwen said while Kevin backed away.

Kevin shyly laughed at that.

I was laughing on the inside because I didn't want to ruin the moment. I knew he liked Gwen because on the way home when I started talking about her, he tried to tell me he didn't like her.

_***Flashback***_

I was in the car with Kevin on the drive home. We just dropped Ben and Gwen off at their homes. I hopped in the front when they left.

"You did a good job today." Kevin said.

"You're actually praising me?" I asked shocked.

"Yea. First time fighting and you did well." He said.

"Yea until I got my ankle twisted in some wires and I was stuck for like 20 minutes till your girlfriend came and helped me!" I said.

"Yea…wait what? She's not my girlfriend!" He said.

"I guess I was wrong. I guess I can go tell Gwen you don't like her." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"I would so dare!" I said.

"Fine whatever I honestly don't care." He said.

_***Back to the present***_

"You do I see you mooning over me when you think I'm not looking." Gwen said.

"Mooning?" Kevin asked.

"And I like you…most of the time. I'm asking you again. Why haven't you asked me out?" Gwen asked.

"See that's the problem. You're asking me. A guy does the asking." Kevin said.

"Yea when?" Gwen asked.

"Don't push me." Kevin said.

"Don't push me." Gwen said mocking Kevin then walking away.

"Nice job bro…" I said.

"Shut up Heaven." Kevin said.

"Ben?" Kevin said looking towards Ben, who kept watching the hologram of his grandpa.

"_There's a lot that I can't revel yet. You can't go at it alone." _

"You know my dog used to nah on a spot on his butt over and over and that made us put a cone on his neck." Kevin said.

"Oh yea I remember that… He was a good dog until we had to give him away." I said.

"_You need to put together a team."_

"Easy does it. I'm not the one you're mad at." Ben said while turning off the hologram.

"Cut me a break here. You guys want to go and fight aliens or something?" Kevin asked while Ben was standing up.

"Or something…" Ben said.

"Hey Kev give me your plumber's badge." I said.

By what happened last night I had hoped my theory was correct. He took it out and gave it to me. I turned it on.

"Each of these white blimps shows where another plumber's badge is." I said.

"Where there's a plumber's badge there's a plumber, or a plumber's kid." Ben finished.

"Come on you're driving." I said while walking to the car.

Ben went in the car after I went in.

"You coming?" Kevin said to Gwen.

Gwen came in and sat in the back with me. We got on the road and Gwen started to talk.

"Plumber, plumber, plumber, plumber you ever notice that if you say a word enough times it loses its meaning? Like a chance to ask someone out. Everytime that chance comes along it has less and less meaning until you don't have the chance anymore." Gwen explained.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kevin said annoyed.

"Are you guys having a fight?" Ben and I both asked.

Everyone was silent as we drove to where the plumber badge led us. There was a sudden stop and there was unexpected traffic. We all got out of the car and checked what happened. The bridge we were on was collapsing. Kevin and I looked down at the ground and we saw two people stuck in a tracker trailer that was on fire.

"Let's go!" I told Kevin as we were running to get down there.

We got down to the road and quickly ran towards the truck. The both of us absorbed the top of the truck and ripped in off.

"Get everyone down. I can't hold this together for much longer." Ben said, as Humungasour.

"The girl!" Gwen said referring to the girl walking across the street.

"Ben!" Kevin and I said while trying to get the men out of the truck.

"Hands full!" Ben said.

I looked over to the girl and saw this person, who was sparkling like freaking Edward from Twilight, flew across the sky and pick up the girl. Kevin and I got the two men out of the truck and looked over at the others. Gwen was done getting everyone down with her mana slide.

"Everyone's ok." Gwen said while Ben let the rest of the bridge fall.

Ben turned back into himself and all of us walked toward the person who saved that girl.

"I have to get out of here. I was running and I-" The girl said.

"It's ok Trina you're safe now. These guys saved you." The person said while holding the girl called Trina.

"Your friend is the one who saved you. He's just being modest." Ben said.

"Whoever you guys are whatever you are thanks. Something strange has been happening to the girls at our school lately." The person said.

"Glad to help. We made a good team out there. You've got a plumber's badge." Ben said while looking at his badge on his belt.

"Yea my dad gave it to me. You guys know about the plumbers?" He asked.

"At this point we may as well be them." Kevin said while taking out his badge to show the person.

"I'm Ben," Ben said pointing to himself, "This is Kevin and his sister Heaven", pointing to Kevin and me, "And this is my cousin Gwen." Ben finished by pointing at Gwen.

"Wait Ben as in Ben Tennyson? I am a huge fan of yours. I heard you disappeared. I'm Mike Morningstar." Mike said while shaking Ben's hand.

He shook Kevin's hand and then mine. He went over to Gwen and shook her hand.

"Oh." Gwen said.

"Wow that's never happened before." Mike said.

"Maybe it's because we both have powers." Gwen said.

"That's a theory." Mike said smiling.

"Anyway now that we all met." Kevin said.

"I should make sure Trina gets home ok, but after that why don't we all meet up at my place and talk?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Ben said.

"Sounds good." Gwen said.

"Yay…" I said sarcastically.

"Can't wait." Kevin said sarcastically.

We got to his place about 10 minutes later.

"Mom and her new husband live in the main house. They leave me alone; let me do what I want." Mike said.

"Cool." Ben said.

"After you." Mike said letting Gwen and Ben in.

Right when Kevin and I were about to walk in he closed the door. It slammed my nose.

"Wow that's a nice welcome present." I said while opening the door.

"What is all this stuff?" Ben asked while inside.

The inside was semi-awesome. There were a bunch of screens and a bunch of plumber tech in here.

"Some of my dad's plumber's gear. I brought it over from his headquarters. I could take you over there if you want." Mike said while looking at Gwen.

"We'd all like to see it." Ben said.

"_What makes him think we want to go over there?" I asked Kevin via telepathy._

"_It would totally make my day." Kevin said sarcastically via telepathy._

I was laughing. You're wondering how we can talk through our minds right? Well when we were kids, we were as close as two siblings can be. Since we both had the same powers, we were able to read each other's minds. We were shocked at first that we could, but we mostly closed our minds so we wouldn't get in each other's privacy. After all these years, it was still active.

"Here let me show you something." Mike said while grabbing Gwen's wrist and pulling her to follow him.

They walked past us and Kevin just looked at her.

"I'm patched into the central plumber's motoring network. It's connected to everything: global and interplanetary internet, earthbound law enforcement frequencies, and of course the badge communicator channel." Mike explained.

"Communicator channel?" Kevin asked.

"Yea you did know the badges are communicators didn't you?" Mike asked.

"So you keep an eye on things with this stuff and use your powers to help people. You're like your neighborhood very own superhero." Gwen said.

"Never thought of it like that, but I guess so." Mike said.

"_Yea because you're a stuck up rich kid who sparkles like Edward from Twilight when you fly in the air." I thought._

Kevin must have heard that because he was laughing a little bit.

"You know what I'm thinking." Ben said.

"I know what I'm thinking." Kevin and I said.

"You should join our team." Ben said standing in front of Mike.

"Don't you think we should I don't know get to know this guy a little more?" Kevin said.

"What's to know? He's got the powers, he's got the gear-" Ben started to say before Kevin interrupted.

"He's got a sparkly trail when he flies." Kevin said.

"Yea and just because he has the powers and the gear doesn't mean he's all good." I said but was ignored.

"It's what Grandpa told us to do. My Grandpa Max was a plumber and he disappeared looking into this big alien conspiracy that's going on against earth. We're trying to find him so we could stop it. Wanna help?" Ben explained.

Mike looked over to Gwen and she was smiling.

"I'd love to." Mike said.

Then the power in the building started shorting out and then it came back on.

"What did you forget to pay the electric bill?" I asked.

"The electricity has been undependable lately. It's a good thing my back-up generator kicked in." Mike said.

"This isn't a brown out. Look at this spike in the power usage at the local power substation. The energy drain is enormous." Ben said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"You said something strange was going on here in town. This definitely qualifies." Ben said.

"If you need to check is out we can help." Gwen said smiling.

"Thanks. We should." Mike said.

We walked out and followed Mike. We got to the power substation and looked around.

"Stay sharp we've got company." Ben said while taking the lock off and opening the gate.

We walked a little bit and heard this buzzing noise.

"Sounds like that buzzing sound you hear in old monster movies…" Mike said.

"If you have to compare buzzing to a monster movie it might be wise to turn the other way." I said.

"Good rule of thumb." Ben said.

We walked and turned to the right. We saw a girl who looked like a zombie absorbing power from two connected circle things.

"What is this when girls go zombie?" I asked.

The girl growled at us and threw a container at us. Gwen deflected it with her mana. Another zombified girl came towards us. It looked like that girl we saw earlier. Even more girls came. Where are all these zombified girls coming from?

"The girls here kind of weird." Ben said.

"You're telling me!" I said.

"They're wearing uniforms from my school, but I don't recognize them." Mike said.

Then one of girls pulled out a pipe from the ground and came toward us. Mike used his powers to attack the girls so they wouldn't come near us.

"Energy bolts nice." Ben said.

"Try not to hurt them. Maybe we can reverse this whatever it is." Mike said.

"Try not to hurt them?" Kevin asked while being backed up by a girl.

"No promises Michael." I said while being back up by another girl.

I was being backed up into a power generator. Yes metal! I can use my powers. I absorbed the metal and punched the girl. I looked over to everyone else and they weren't doing much better. Kevin absorbed some metal to, and Ben turned into one of his aliens. Gwen and Mike were using their powers to block the girls' attacks. The alien Ben turned into could conduct energy so he wasn't harmed, but the girl was. Gwen was using her mana to trap the girls, but she was struggling and her pink mana turned black and broke. She almost fainted until Mike came down from the air and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I felt weak for a second. I feel better now." Gwen said.

"Here hold my hand", Mike said while holding Gwen's hand, "Use my energy."

Then Gwen got energy from Mike and blasted the two girls away. Mike purposely aimed toward the beam in the air and blasted it.

"Nice going they're getting away!" Kevin said while Ben was turning back into himself.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes." Ben said.

"_Mistake? Yea right that was totally on purpose." I thought to myself._

"_You're telling me." Kevin said via telepathy._

"_Stop reading my thoughts." I said via telepathy._

"_Sorry can't." Kevin said with a laugh._

"The important part is that we stopped them from doing whatever is they were doing." Ben said while Kevin and I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll get better as we work together more." Ben said.

"We do make a good team." Mike said.

"Uh huh." Gwen said.

"What happened just now? You looked like you were gonna faint." Kevin asked.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me." Gwen said to Mike while ignoring Kevin.

"You could if you had dinner with me." Mike said.

"Right now?" Gwen asked.

"I'm hungry now. How about you?" Mike said.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Gwen said.

"Ok what is up with you? You've been ignoring me ever since we got here. You were lousy in the fight and now you're just acting goofy!" Kevin said trying to make a point.

"Why are you pretending to care?" Gwen asked before walking off with Mike. "Later."

"You guys just gonna stand there?" Kevin asked.

"No I was going to go sit in the car." Ben said walking away.

"Well…" I started to say while walking away.

"I don't trust this guy and you shouldn't have been so quick to make him one of the team." Kevin said while walking behind us.

"Admit it you're just jealous that Gwen likes him." Ben said.

"You know what its fine." Kevin said while walking away.

"Then why don't I trust him either?" I asked.

"You're jealous that Gwen got him before you." Ben said.

"What? How could you say something like that Tennyson? I haven't trusted him from the start! Also I like someone else!" I screamed at Ben while following my brother.

We went back to Mike's place.

"This is why you changed your mind about Mike going off with Gwen so we could spy on him?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Kevin and I said.

Kevin used his powers to absorb the material from the door so he could open it.

"Well stop!" Ben said.

"He ain't right Ben." Kevin said.

"If you don't want to spy on him go back to the car. We aren't forcing you to stay Tennyson." I said.

"You're doing the wrong thing Kevin. The old Kevin thing. Step away from the door." Ben said while grabbing Kevin's arm.

"You really want to fight me over some new guy?" Kevin asked.

"Is this how you're going to build a team Ben?" I asked.

Then Kevin opened the door.

"And they said I didn't learn anything in the Null Void." Kevin said.

"Kevin…" Ben said.

"Is Mike home?" We heard a girl say.

We turned around and saw it was that Trina girl we saw earlier.

"He hasn't called me back since you and that new girl showed up." Trina said.

"Uh Trina right? Yea Morningstar ain't here right now." Kevin said.

She looked at the door and saw it was open.

"Oh we're here to pick something up for him." I said.

"Then you guys know where he is. Can you take me?" Trina said.

God she's desperate to see Michael… I thought I was bad to see my crush…

"No…I mean he's busy." Ben said.

"I need to see him. Why won't he see me?" Trina asked.

"Where did you get those marks on your arm?" I asked.

She looked at the marks and shrugged.

"_Those were the same marks we saw on those zombified girls at the power substation." I said to Kevin via telepathy. _

He just nodded towards me.

"I saw those same marks on that zombie girl who tried to tenderize me." Kevin said.

"I just want to see Mike!" Trina said.

"Yea we know. Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation over here?" I said while blowing my anger at her.

She just went past us and went into Mike's house.

"Call me crazy but is it possible Morningstar is making these girls this way?" Kevin asked.

"You're crazy." Ben said.

"Not really…" I said.

"Look it didn't just hit me until now, but Gwen has been wearing her sleeves lower than usual. She was hiding something." Kevin said.

"You're saying Gwen has marks like that on her arms?" Ben asked.

"I didn't see them for sure but it makes sense." Kevin said.

"Come to think of it Trina was all weak and wobbly when we first saw her on the highway." I said.

They shook their heads.

"Gwen was like that to when we were fighting those girls." Ben finished.

"Gwen might've caught the Morningstar bug." I said realizing what was going on.

They just looked at me.

"We have to go save Gwen! Call me crazy but I think she's in trouble." I said.

We got in the car and went on the highway.

"Fact is you've been against Morningstar since we met him." Ben said.

"Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner." I said from the backseat.

"Yea but at first it was because he's an arrogant bragging rich kid." Kevin said.

"Who Gwen likes more than she likes you." Ben said.

"Yea some of that but now Gwen's in trouble and you're too stuck on following your Grandpa's instructions to see it." Kevin said.

"If Mike's turning those girls into creatures why did he agree to help us fight them?" Ben asked.

"He didn't Ben. Remember he told us not to hurt them. Also he let them get away." I said.

"Even if you're right we don't know where they went for dinner." Ben said.

"Oh yes we do. Remember we can track his plumber's badge." I said.

Kevin pulled out his badge and we followed where the closest white blimp was.

"The highway we found Trina on is that way." Kevin said as we were getting out of the car.

"She didn't just wonder out there because she wanted to. She was trying to get away from something, or someone." I said finishing his statement.

"Let's take a break from the creepy theories and go check on Gwen." Ben said.

"_Crazy? They're logical theories if you weren't too stuck on sticking to your Grandpa's advice we wouldn't be in this situation." I thought._

We walked down the steps and what we saw shocked us. It was Morningstar absorbing Gwen's energy.

"Gwen!" Kevin screamed.

We ran down the steps as fast as we could. He put down Gwen. She didn't look good at all…She looked like those girls we saw at the power plant. He blasted his powers at Ben and he fell back.

"Ben!" I screamed.

"Get away from her!" Kevin screamed while absorbing the ground.

I absorbed the material from the ground also. Morningstar made a blast towards Kevin but his armor protected him. I looked over to Kevin and he was getting up. I should've never turned my back because he made a blast towards me and I didn't have enough time to deflect it like Kev. I fell back but quickly regained my balance. Ben turned into Jetray and blasted Morningstar, but it didn't hurt him.

"Go away!" Mike said while blasting Ben.

Ben flew back and turned back into himself.

"Ben!" I screamed running towards him.

"Gwen's mine now." Mike said while aiming the blast towards Ben.

"Hey!" Kevin said while pouncing on Mike.

"Ben you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm fine. You?" Ben asked.

"My armor's still on isn't it?" I asked trying to make a joke.

He laughed at my attempt to be funny. I looked back over to Kevin and he was still fighting Morningstar, but he wasn't wining. Mike grabbed his head and dragged him through the floor then pushed him. Kevin got back up and ran towards Mike. He punched Mike but he kept dodging. Then Mike was punching Kevin and used his energy to blast all his armor off so he would fly to the back of the room. That was it. I got up from helping Ben and ran towards him to do a surprise attack. I did punch him, but he didn't get hurt.

"Leave my brother and friends alone!" I screamed while trying to punch him.

He was dodging them the same way he did to my brother. He did the same thing to me as to him and I flew in and landed by Kevin and Ben.

"You're out of your league." Mike said while flying backwards.

"Why use your powers to help people when you can use them to get what you want?" Mike asked with the girls walking towards him.

"Because we aren't selfish like you." I said slowly getting up.

"Heaven get back down!" Ben and Kevin said.

"No I'm going to keep on fighting till my last breath." I said to them.

"All I ever wanted was power and then you brought me Gwen. Guess I should thank you. I know the perfect thing." Mike said while raising his hands to the ceiling to blast it.

"No…" I said in a whisper while dropping to my knees by Ben.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end but it never came. I opened my eyes again and saw Gwen getting her powers back.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Coming to my senses." Gwen said while taking her magic back.

"Stop this!" Mike said.

After Gwen got her powers back, he screamed since he lost all that extra power.

"Kevin!" Gwen said while running towards him.

Gwen helped Kevin up while I helped Ben up.

"Girls come here to me. Give me your power. Help me. Feed me." Mike said before the girls absorbed their energy back.

The girls were back to normal, but the less could be said for Michael. Kevin went over to him and picked up Mike's plumber's badge. He absorbed the metal and broke it.

"You don't deserve this." Kevin said while tossing the broken badge by Mike.

We got back in the car and drove away. I was in the back with Ben and Gwen was up front.

"Listen guys I'm sorry I took Morningstar's side over yours and more important I wasn't watching your back Gwen." Ben said.

"It wasn't your fault. I guess Morningstar had some kind of control over me." Gwen said.

"It was my fault. I was so quick to build our team I ignored the danger. If I'm going to be a good leader I'm going to need to show better judgment." Ben said.

"If you're going to be a good leader you're going to have to stop being a jerk." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Gwen said.

"And listen to us more." I said.

"Heaven!" Gwen said.

"No that's ok they're right. I'm a jerk who didn't listen to them when they warning me Morningstar wasn't trustworthy." Ben said.

Ben and I looked at each other and said, "Hey Kevin when are you going to ask Gwen out."

"Shut up Ben and Heaven." Kevin said.

I was tired from this entire thing so I accidently fell asleep on Ben's shoulder.

**How's that for an ending? XD If you couldn't already guess Heaven has feeling for Ben. I was going to make this BenxHeaven, but I need a second opinion since I still want Julie to be a part of the team. I do like Benlie and I was gonna have that, but I don't know I have this idea for Beaven (My name for BenxHeaven) I have a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on. For those who don't have an account just vote in the reviews. **

**Options: **

**BenxJulie**

**BenxHeaven**

**BenxOther (tell me in reviews or PM)**

**Have Ben go out with Heaven but it doesn't work out because Ben likes Julie.**

**Did you guys like how I have the telepathy between Kev and Hev? I somewhat took it from UA: Fused. When Ra'ad could read Kevin's mind because he was osmosin I thought that could work here since Hev and Kev are siblings. The episodes take me almost all day to do since I use the context from said episode. I am ending softball today so chapters should be daily unless I don't feel like updating. XD **


	3. Saving Ken

**3****rd**** chapter. :D Again those of you reading who have an account I have a poll for this story that is **_**VERY **_**important to the next chapter. The poll is about who Ben should end up with. One person voted, and I'm glad, on it. I need at least a few more people to vote. Well anyway on to this chapter. **

**Note: If I don't get any more votes, I'm skipping Pier Pressure for now.**

"_Telepathy/Thinking"_

_**Saving Ken**_

**Heaven's POV**

We were in front of a car wash and Ben was trying to get Kevin to find his cousin.

"Um no. Let me put it in another way…no!" Kevin said wiping his car.

"Come on Kevin he's my cousin! He was supposed to be home from college two days ago." Ben said.

"And you want **me**to waste **my**time driving **my**car to look for **your**cousin!" Kevin said annoyed.

"Kevin if it were me wouldn't you look for me?" I asked but was being ignored.

"I know how it sounds the police said to wait I'm sure he's fine we just don't know where he is." Ben said.

"Daytona Beach or Fort Lauderdale he's a college student" Kevin said.

"No he called from the road and said his car broke down in some town called Santa Mira. We haven't heard anything since and his folks are worried." Ben explained.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Kevin asked.

"Because he's my brother." Gwen said.

"Get in." Kevin said.

We all got in the car and Ben and I sat in the back while Gwen sat up front.

"You're really sweet to do this Kevin. Ken is-" Gwen said before I interrupted by laughing.

"Wait Ken? Your brother's name is Ken. Gwen and Ken Tennyson." I said while laughing.

"Yea we get it our names rhyme. Yours and Kevin's do to." Ben said.

"Oh yea…" I said.

Kevin was just laughing.

"What are your parents' names Sphen and Jen? I'm talking to you Ben." Kevin said.

"Yes our names rhyme and you noticed. Good for the both of you." Ben said annoyed.

"We're just having some fun Ben." I said while softly hitting his shoulder.

"Ken took Ben to his first soccer game. When his band played, he snuck me and my friends backstage. Ken's the coolest guy in the world." Gwen said.

"_Yea cooler than you Bro." I said via telepathy. _

I could've said that aloud but I honestly didn't want to.

"Welcome to Santa Mira." Ben said.

"For a guy who's so cool he sure picked a lame spot for spring break." Kevin said.

"Ken is totally cool." Gwen said.

"Cooler than you Kev." I mumbled to myself

Ben laughed since he heard me.

"He didn't pick where the awesomemobile broke down." Gwen said.

"The awesomemobile?" Kevin asked while smiling.

"His car. I told you he's cool." Ben said.

"Oh yea who can doubt it." Kevin said.

"I say we hit the garages in town. Find Ken's car find Ken." Ben said.

"Good idea. I mean how many garages can this hole support?" Kevin asked.

"5 garages? Are you kidding me? 5. This one horse town has 5 garages!" I said.

"5 garages so far and if the awesomemobile ain't here then we'll have to- bingo!" Ben said.

"You found a bingo game?" Kevin asked while looking in the garage.

"I found his car." Ben said.

"That's the awesomemobile? That thing makes the Rustbucket look like a Ferrari." Kevin said.

"They already locked up for the night." Gwen said.

Kevin ran into the door and busted it open.

"Kevin!" Gwen said.

"No worries Ken is so cool that he wouldn't mind paying for that." Kevin said while Gwen walked in.

Then the rest of us walked in by Ken's car. Kevin took a sheet off the dirty clothes in the car.

"Ah dirty laundry for mom to wash this guy really is a class act." Kevin said.

"There must be a clue here to find Ken." Gwen said while looking in the car.

"What maybe he left a note?" Kevin asked.

Kevin opened the front trunk and looked at something.

"Well look at what we have here." Kevin said.

"What you find?" I asked.

"The only thing in here not covered in rust. Its alien tech. Projects a field that dampens internal combustion." Kevin said.

"His car was sabotaged. Why? Ken's-" Gwen asked.

"Too cool?" Kevin asked.

"Too normal. He doesn't know anything about the aliens. Why would they go after him?" Ben asked.

"As bait for someone?" I asked.

"Wonder when they did this… It's wired directly into the-" Kevin said.

Gwen put her hand in some liquid.

"Gross. What is this?" Gwen said.

"I don't know but the Omnitrix doesn't like it." Ben said as his Omnitrix beeped.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Wouldn't mind knowing that myself." A person said while walking in the garage.

"What are you doing in my garage?" He asked while walking towards us.

"You think I should call the sheriff?" The other person said while walking by the person who 'owned' the garage.

"Yea you do that Shem. I bet he'd be real interested to find out what happened to the kid who owns this car." Ben said while the 'Shem' person got nervous.

"What do you mean? How should we know? He dropped off the car we fixed it he didn't come back." The other person asked.

"Oh you fixed it?" I said while trying to start the engine. It didn't work.

"We was aiming to fix it but things got busy here." Shem said.

"Yea workload seems brutal." Ben said.

I looked over to Gwen and she was opening the box that the Shem person brought in.

"More slime." Gwen said while Ben was walking over there.

"Ok that's it. What is that stuff anyway? What was in here?" Ben asked.

Then we heard thunder and saw lightning. We saw the DNAliens for a split second instead of the people who came in.

"Check it out it's the DNA hillbillies." Kevin said.

Then one of them spit out slime at Gwen and it knocked her down to the ground. He turned over to us and spit at Kevin. I knocked him back to the window. Again, I made the mistake of looking back and I was stuck on the window. He turned towards Ben and spit slime at Ben and he was stuck to the wall. The DNAliens took their ID masks off. Ben was stuck until he turned into Humungasour. Gwen got unstuck by using her mana. Then she blasts the DNAlien. Kevin and I both absorbed the metal and were unstuck from the window. The DNAlien ran into Kevin and fell.

"That's a work related accident you can sue. We got him now what?" Kevin said.

We got to a coffee shop a few minutes later.

"I thought if we'd retraced Ken's steps we'd find a clue, but there's nothing here." Gwen said.

We all heard some noise coming from a pickup truck.

"I wouldn't say nothing." Ben said while we looked over.

We went to the truck and Ben opened the back. We saw a DNAlien tied in blue handcuffs. Kevin took off the fabric that was covering the DNAlien's mouth.

"Alright start talking." Kevin said while Ben's watch started to beep.

"What is up with you?" Ben said to his watch.

Ben moved his wrist toward the slime that was in there.

"Unknown DNA sample acquired." The Omnitrix said.

"That's new." Ben said.

"Ben you want to look at this." Gwen said picking up something.

"This is from his favorite shirt." Ben said.

"From whose favorite shirt?" I asked.

"Grandpa Max!" Gwen said.

Gwen used her mana to tie up the DNAlien.

"Tell me who tied you up! Now!" Gwen yelled at the DNAlien.

"Max Tennyson. He wanted to find some kid." The DNAlien said.

"Where is he?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. He cuffed me and left me here." It said.

"Not him he can take care of himself. The kid. Where is my brother?" Gwen asked while using her mana to push the DNAlien back more.

"The Hatchery." It said.

We drove to the Hatchery and ran into the opened gate; well not opened it had a huge hole in it for us to go through.

"I'm cold and wet!" Kevin and I said.

"No duh. Weather machine. The DNAliens are making it cold and rainy for whatever it is they're doing." Ben said.

"How do we get in without being spotted?" Gwen said.

We walked to the ditch with like green water in it.

"You're kidding me? Who'd be crazy enough to swim in that?" Kevin asked.

We swam in the water.

"Next time you ask me a favor; remind me to say no." Kevin said.

"Don't be a baby. My brother is in there captured by DNAliens." Gwen said before we swam under the gate.

"At least he's dry. This stuff smells like- What was that?" Kevin asked.

I looked around and saw something crawl on Gwen's shoulder. She screamed before it grabbed her underwater.

"Gwen!" We all screamed.

We went underwater to see if we could find her. We came back up moments later with no luck.

"Where is she?" Ben asked.

"I can't see a thing down there!" Kevin said.

"I should've brought my goggles!" I said.

We went back down to see if we could find her. Then came back up to no avail.

"Keep trying!" Ben said.

Then we saw a pink glow in the water. A few DNAlien things came up and then Gwen came back up. She stared at us and we smiled.

"Disgusting." Gwen said.

"It's about to get worse. I only see one way in from here." Ben said.

"You're not saying." Kevin said.

Then Gwen and Ben went underwater.

"Proving my point about this being the worst road trip ever." Kevin said before going underwater.

"Ditto." I said while going underwater.

We swam underwater and saw little things that looked like DNAlien faces. It was gross… Then we got to the surface and everyone started coughing. One of those things were on Kevin and he shook it off. We looked around and saw DNAliens surrounding us.

"We are not stealthy." Ben said.

"But we kick much butt." Kevin said.

Ben turned into Big Chill and froze the DNAliens.

"Thought you guys liked it cold." Ben said.

Kevin and I got out the water and absorbed the ground. We both started kicking DNAlien butt. Gwen was using her mana disks to knock them down. She knocked one down and Kevin and I were going to hit it to finish the job. Then she blocked us.

"Wait." Gwen said.

"What's wrong with you?" Kevin asked.

"We were just following your lead." I said.

"Get back. Get away from him. It's Ken. It's my brother." Gwen said when Ben came flying.

She let go of the mana and we saw him. Ben turned back into himself.

"I can't believe it. You're right it is Ken." Ben said.

"That's Ken? He's actually less cool than his car." Kevin asked.

"We've got to help him." Gwen said while falling to her knees.

"He was fighting us. Whatever they did to him affected his mind." Ben said while putting a hand to her shoulder.

"What they did to me has set me free!" Ken said while throwing a DNAlien at us.

We all ducked when he did that.

"Let's get him!" Kevin said.

"No! Don't hurt him. He's just sick." Gwen said while trapping Ken in mana. "It's that thing on him. It's making him do this."

"Then let's get it off him." Kevin said while trying to rip the DNA piece off him.

"Kevin wait you're hurting him" Ben said while grabbing his wrist.

Ben's watch started to beep again.

"Server genetic damage detected." The Omnitrix said.

"Hello? Uh Omnitrix is that you?" Ben asked it.

"Genetic code slicing error. Should we attempt to repair?" It asked.

"Try to fix Ken? Yea let's do it." Ben said while putting his hand on the DNAlien head that was controlling Ken.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Ben said before a green light covered everything.

The thing covered Ben's entire head. Before we knew it, the thing was in Ben's hand and Ken was back to normal.

"I'm going to have to get a manual for this thing." Ben said while Gwen was by Ken.

"It's ok Ken everything's going to be just fine." Ben said.

"Nothing's fine I captured Grandpa and handed him over to them. I couldn't stop it was like I was watching someone else." Ken explained.

"They have Grandpa Max?" Ben asked.

"That's why they took me. They knew he'd come for me. They needed him out of the way. They're plan is terrible." Ken said.

"Let's go find him." Ben said.

"I'm coming with you." Ken said.

"You want to help?" I asked.

"Cool." Kevin said while the both of us went back to normal.

We walked around and this door opened for us. We heard someone calling Ben's name.

"Ben?" Someone said.

"Grandpa Max?" Ben said while running towards him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Max said while Ben was untying him.

When he was untied, Ben and Gwen hugged him. Kevin and I smiled. We went over to where they were.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Gwen said.

"Me to honey. Kenny." Max said looking at Ken.

"Grandpa I didn't know what I was doing. I-" Ken said before Max hugged him.

"It's ok. I always knew you could do it Ben. I'm so proud of you. All of you." Max said while putting his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"You too Heaven and Kevin. I've been watching. You've come along way Kevin. You might even earn that plumber's badge you swiped." Max said.

"Attention all personal initiate project DNA now." Someone said over the intercom.

We all ran towards the window. We saw DNAliens draining the water and getting DNAlien eggs. EW… We swam in that.

"What are they doing anyway?" Ben asked.

"They're shipping those things somewhere. Putting together a DNAlien army." Max said while watching them put them in trucks. "Stop them Ben. These Xenocytes must be destroyed. Go."

We all got up and ran out. We went to where the trucks were. Gwen blasted one of the trucks.

"Nice one." Kevin said.

They were spitting the slime at us and Kevin and I dodged it. Ben turned into Jetray and flew around. He eye blasted the trucks. Ken got this metal pole and Kevin and I absorbed the metal from it. We nodded towards Ken and then to each other. We went opposite ways to hit the DNAliens. After I was done, I went over by Ken, Kevin, and Ben.

"Kidnapped my brother, turned him into a monster, captured my grandfather I have had it!" Gwen yelled and blasted the last remaining trucks.

"Wow." Ben said while turning back into himself.

"Yea." Kevin said while the both of us unabsorbed the metal.

We heard something that sounded like an explosion.

"Up there." Ken said while pointing to the top.

We saw flashing white lights and went back inside.

"Gramps has been busy." Kevin said while looking around.

"This way." Ben said while leading us.

We all followed him and saw this thing spit out eggs. Gross…

"So was I right?" Kevin asked.

"Yea worst road trip ever." Ben said.

Ben looked around.

"Grandpa Max!" Ben exclaimed.

We all ran to where Max was. Max was fighting this white creature.

"Let him go!" Ken yelled.

"Stay back or this one breathes no more." It said.

"Give it up. We beaten you. Your factories toast your trucks are smashed. It's over!" Ben said.

"Fools more trucks can be here in a matter of hours and my DNAlien horns." It said.

"Are already here." Ben finished.

"It ends now plumber. Nowhere left to run." It said.

"I wasn't running chief. I was looking for the egg machine." Max said while pulling out something.

"A null void warp projector. You think you can imprison us all?" It asked.

"No but without the focusing lens this thing will do a pretty good imitation of a hand grenade. I figured it would take out half a mile." Max said.

"You wouldn't dare. You'd be destroyed and your offspring." It said.

"Gwen throw an energy field around you, Heaven, and the boys and hold on tight and be a good girl." Max said.

"Grandpa Max no. Please!" Ben pleaded.

"Sorry Ben it's the only way to make sure they can't do to the world what they did to Ken. You'll have to take it from here. I know you can do it. I believe in you, in all of you." Max said with a wink.

"_Hold Ben back Kevin!" I said via telepathy. _

"Grandpa No!" Ben screamed while Kevin and Ken held him back.

Max pushed the button on the projector and a flashing blue light came. Gwen put an energy shield around us. The entire building went away and it was only us left.

"That was pretty hardcore." Kevin said.

"He saved the whole world." Gwen said.

"Yea he did. For now." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those things aren't giving up anytime soon." Ben said.

"What are you saying?" Gwen asked.

"I'm saying it's up to someone to protect this planet and like it or not I think it's up to us." Ben said.

We all looked up at the sky.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it wasn't as long as last chapter. There's a reason: I'm only doing parts where it's the entire gang. That's why last chapter was over 4K. This is only 3K because of which parts the gang is in. If I do Pier Pressure it's going to be a very short chapter because most of it is Ben and Julie. Now again I need your votes or I'm skipping next episode.**

**Who should Ben end up with? Vote on the poll my profile. If you don't have an account vote in the reviews as a guest. I'll have the poll open until Saturday since I've been working 3 days on the 3 chapters. As I said last chapter these take me like half the day to do because I use the episode and just add Heaven in it. **


	4. Gwen's A What?

**Sorry for not updating for a week things have been crazy over here. I am skipping Pier Pressure for now since there's a 3-way tie. I need more votes on it. :D Now on to the next chapter. (In case you don't know the episodes: This is: What Are Little Girls Made Of?)**

* * *

_**Gwen's A What?**_

**Heaven's POV**

We were at Ben and Gwen's grandpa's favorite place. Gwen was sitting on the rock. Kevin and Ben were about to fight each other. All of us were in swimsuits. Gwen was in a white two-piece, Kevin was in black swim trunks, Ben was in green trunks, and I was in a blue flowery pattern one-piece. I was sitting by Gwen, but I was looking at the boys. Ben turned into one of his aliens he calls: Brainstorm. Kevin absorbed the rock.

"Let's settle this Tennyson." Kevin said.

Ben started to laugh.

"My dear Kevin. …** (AN: And some other mumbo jumbo that I can't understand…) **Ben said.

"I don't know what you just said but cannonball!" Kevin said while cannonballing in the lake.

Kevin made a huge splash that went to where Ben was. Ben saw the wave coming and used the electricity he had to dissolve the water so it wouldn't hit him.

"Oh attempting to short me out huh? Before you ever cause just an involuntary discharge my intense electro magnate storms would vaporize you." Ben said before sending Kevin by us with the electric wave.

Kevin's armor came off and Ben came back up.

"As a coda and at the risk of guiding the lead I submit", Ben said as he changed back into himself, "That I wasn't even thinking hard."

"Ok you got me that time. Live and learn right guys?" Kevin said while looking at Gwen and me.

"She misses Grandpa." Ben whispered to Kevin.

"She was fine in the car." Kevin said.

"It's my fault I thought bringing her here would cheer her up." Ben said.

"This is Grandpa Max's secret fishing rock. He used to come out here all the time when he wasn't traveling." Gwen said.

"Away on plumber business." Kevin said.

"We didn't know back then. When I was 5, he brought me here and I caught a teeny tiny fish. He wanted me to release it. I put up a big fuss, it was my fish you know Grandpa finally convinced me to come back when it was bigger," Gwen explained while tossing a rock into the lake, "Guess I never had an easy time letting go." She said while standing up.

I stood up after she did. I was quiet since I didn't feel like talking.

"Hey look over there." Ben said.

We all looked over to where he was referring. We saw a woman in a black cloak.

"For a secret place it sure does get a lot of visitors." Ben said.

We saw her put a flower down by a tree.

"Did you ever see a flower like that before?" Gwen asked us.

"Hey you in the cloak!" Kevin screamed over to her.

We all ran towards her. She started laughing and then she vanished.

"Can't we have a day of peace?" I asked.

"That woman just disappeared." Ben said.

"Teleporter maybe?" Kevin suggested.

"What was she doing?" Gwen asked.

"Max plus Verdona? Who's Verdona?" Ben asked while looking at the tree.

"Let's find her and ask. I should be able to track her with this." Gwen said while picking up the flower she left.

She tried three times to figure out where she was. It failed.

"I thought I had that one down…" Gwen said.

"That's not the first flower she left here." Ben said noticing all the flowers on the ground.

"So what now? We can't just wait for her to come back." Kevin said while Ben smiled.

* * *

It was nighttime and we were all in the car.

"This is crazy she didn't show yesterday and she's not going to show tonight." Kevin said.

"Humor me." Gwen said.

Kevin just groaned. Then we heard a noise. Ben was pushing the lock and unlock button on the door. Ben stopped and saw Kevin's irritated look. Then he stopped… Ben then made the noise again while smiling.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Tennyson?" Kevin asked irritated.

"You guys." I said trying to break them up.

"I have to find a bathroom." Gwen said.

"Lots of trees around." Kevin said.

"Real diviner Kevin." Ben said.

"Ew." I said.

"There was a gas station a couple miles back." Gwen said while she got out.

"I'll drive you." Kevin said.

"No. Keep watch I'll be right back." Gwen said while closing Ben's door.

Then Ben made the noise…again. He's going to be killed by Kevin soon. Kevin grabbed Ben.

"Hey look over there." I said.

They looked over and we saw that woman we saw the other day again. We got out and went to her.

"How do you know Max Tennyson?" Ben asked.

"Talk." Kevin said while putting the hood down of the woman.

"Now." I said.

"What rotten kids, go away." She said while blasting us.

Wait… That looked like Gwen's mana! Judging her age, she's better than Gwen. All of us tried to get up. Ben turned into Jetray and flew towards her. Kevin and I quickly ran towards his car so we could absorb the car's material.

"A good chase I haven't had a good chase in ages." The woman said.

Ben was chasing her and tried to blast her but she dodged it. Then she bumped into Kevin.

"Answers lady we're done playing." Kevin said while grabbing her wrists.

"Not until I put away my toys sweetie." She said while using her mana to throw Kevin down the hill.

I ran towards her and tried to land a hit but she dodged. She grabbed me and threw me down that same hill. I went down until I ended up crashing into Kevin.

"Oh come on!" I said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked her.

She used her mana to put a ball on his tail so he couldn't blast her. He used his eye beams to try to blast the beam. When he did, it blasted him into Kevin and me.

"This is so not our night." I said when Ben crashed.

Ben went back to himself when he crashed.

"This little world would be more tolerable without troublemaking imps like you getting in my way." She said.

"Who are you calling a trouble maker?" I asked.

"Yea show us what you got." Kevin said with a smirk.

She made a mana blast towards us. We all ducked in cover. We looked and saw a mana shield over us. Gwen was back.

"Can't I leave you guys alone for two minutes?" Gwen asked while she took the shield off.

We all got up.

"Do that again." The woman said.

"No problem!" Gwen said while shooting at the woman.

She just blocked it with her mana.

"Incredible." She said.

"Just who do you think you are littering my grandpa's cove with your flowers?" Gwen asked while we walked to her.

"Flowers that she makes out of energy." Kevin said.

"No way." Gwen said.

"Did you say that Max was your grandfather?" The woman asked.

Gwen just shook her head.

"Kiddo!" The woman said while hugging Gwen.

"He was my grandpa to." Ben said.

"Really? Oh can you project energy like your sister?" She asked.

"Cousin and no." Ben said.

"Shame. Gwendolyn I'm Verdona we'll talk again soon." She said before disappearing.

"I think we just met our grandmother." Ben said.

We drove Gwen back to her house and spied on her. We heard her talk to her dad and tell her about her powers. We heard that their grandma was an alien. Then we heard Gwen yell at us.

"But first, guys I know you're out there come on in." Gwen said.

Ben went in first then Kevin and me.

"Hey Uncle Frank." Ben said.

"Uh, how do you do sir? Kevin Levin." Kevin asked.

"Um, hi. Heaven Levin." I said.

"Who's this your boyfriend?" Frank asked Gwen.

They both blushed.

"Absolutely not! I mean no sir." Kevin said.

"Daddy no!" Gwen said.

I was close of laughing because of their reactions. If her dad thinks he's her boyfriend they should be together.

"So here's the thing my grandma, who I never knew, wants something from me but I don't know what." Gwen said.

"Let's ask her. Your friends aren't the only ones who sneak around eavesdropping on people. Isn't that right mom?" Frank asked.

"You could always tell when I was watching baby. I had hoped that maybe you had the spark but no such luck." Verdona said before she transported us to Gwen's living room.

We saw Gwen's mom in shock and drop the glass she was holding.

"Verdona what a surprise." Natalie said.

Verdona used her mana to put the glass back together and put it on the table.

"Whoa." Gwen said.

"Tea dear and something sweet for the kids." Verdona said.

A few minutes later, we got cookies while the adults were having tea. Gwen sat on a chair, Verdona sat on a chair, Gwen's parents were on one side of the couch Ben and Kevin were on the other side and I was on the other chair across from them.

"Been awhile mom." Frank said.

"I suppose in human time. Sweetie your grandmother is an Anodite and so are you." Verdona said.

"What's an Anodite?" Gwen asked.

"Anodites are a race of free spirits with powers that humans can barely comprehend. Now we don't often mess with the affairs of just plain folks but then I fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson." Verdona explained.

"And ditched him." Kevin said while Ben elbowed him and I mentally smacked him.

"No it just that after the kids were grown and out of the house I needed to reconnect with my Anodite heritage and Max was off saving the world with the plumbers." Verdona explained.

"Dad thought you didn't know about that." Frank said.

"Yes he didn't want me to worry. Sweet man. We had many good years, but we grew apart. Even a fellow loaded with as much mana as Max is still just a physical being." Verdona said.

"What's mana?" Ben asked.

She answered his question by putting tape over his face.

"Your grandpa's fate was big news it even reached my planet so I came back to remember the good times. Who knew there was a budding Anodite among you? Gwendolyn you'll be amazed at what you can do. Let me teach you to master life energy. That's what mana is." Verdona explained while getting the tape off Ben's face.

"Oh." Ben said.

"I do want to learn. Where do we start?" Gwen asked.

"On Anodyne. Stop living this humdrum life come home with me and join the real party." Verdona said.

"Leave? This is all so…wow. This is too huge. Mom, Dad what do I do?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. It's an opportunity that I never had." Frank said.

"We always hoped that you would take after my side of the family." Natalie said while giving Verdona a death glare. "But we want you to be happy." She finished with a smile.

"We won't stand in your way Gwen." Frank said.

I looked over to Kevin and saw the look on his face.

"_You really don't want her to leave Kev…" I sent mentally._

"_Stay out of my mind." He sent back._

"_Kevin…" I send before he blocked me off._

"You won't?" Gwen asked.

"Then it's settled. Come on sweetie." Verdona said.

Gwen ran upstairs to her room. I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes. We ran up after her.

"Let me." Ben said while coming up behind Kevin and me.

We saw that she went up to her roof and we climbed out the window. We sat on there with her.

"You would go up on the roof. Some of us can't fly you know." Kevin said while he helped me up there.

"Dude be supportive." Ben said.

"This is not how I expected my day to go." Gwen said.

"Still it's kind of cool to find out where your powers came from. Grandma can teach you all the stuff she can do." Ben said.

"I'd be gone for a long time I guess." Gwen said.

"Maybe forever." Kevin said.

"I've always felt like an outsider. Like I'm in the wrong place but then I think oh that's high school for you." Gwen said.

"We'll miss you if you go." I said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yea but we've been recruiting more and more plumber's kids so we'd still be a powerful team." Ben said.

"Oh." Gwen said.

"When I was trying to decide whether to use my powers or not you told me it was my choice. That's all I'm saying. Anyway you probably owe it to yourself to turn into a cosmetic mana master." Ben said.

"Maybe…" Gwen said.

"It's a once in a life-time opportunity." Ben said.

"Hev what do you think?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen you're my only friend that's a girl… I mean I have no other friends besides you and Ben. If you leave I'd have no girl to talk to… but like Ben said it's your choice." I said. I wasn't going to tell her not to go because I had a feeling Kevin was going to do that.

"Kevin do you feel the same way?" Gwen asked.

"No why would you even think about it? I want you around the whole things lame." Kevin said.

Gwen got up, pecked his cheek, and then went off the roof back into her room.

"Lame! Lame! Lame!" Kevin said.

We came back down as Verdona was turning into, what I thought, an Anodite looked like.

"See just a disguise. This is what it means to be an Anodite." Verdona said.

"So that's why she looks so good." Natalie said.

"Mature Anodites are pure energy. We draw life from the mana around us." Verdona said.

"You got to admit that's pretty cool." Ben said.

"You're just too young to make up your own mind. Let me help you. I'll destroy your body and free the Anodite inside. It'll be fun and you'll be able to think much more clearly." Verdona said.

"Destroy." Ben said.

"Her." Kevin said.

"Body." I said.

"Destroy my body? You're not serious." Gwen said.

"How do you know if you like something if you don't try it?" Verdona said.

"Verdona she said no." Ben said while Kevin and he walked in front of Gwen.

"Another dance boys? Ok just this once." Verdona said while blasting them.

"Kevin! Ben!" I screamed.

Gwen and I ran out after them. Verdona just laughed.

"Now this is what I call a party." Verdona said while aim a blast towards us.

Gwen made a mana shield over us. She was fighting off with her grandmother.

"Gwen stay back." Kevin said.

"Hit the road, Kevin." Gwen said.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

Gwen looked to the road.

"Oh." Kevin said while absorbing the road. After he did, I did so to.

Kevin and I threw the rocks at Verdona. Ben went Spidermonkey.

"Kevin throw me at Verdona." I said.

"What are you crazy?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe but if I hit her unannounced she might get down." I said.

Kevin grabbed me and threw me at Verdona. I knocked her down but it was only for a few seconds. She came back up and threw me across the yard. She went back to fighting Gwen. Gwen had a shield up but she opened it. Ben used a web from his tail to get Gwen out of the way.

"Check it out hands free." Ben said.

Kevin kept throwing rocks at her. Verdona tied him in mana.

"Why grandma what big trouble you have?" Ben asked.

Ben tied a web between the lightposts and used Gwen's mana to hit her. Ben grabbed her and flew to where Verdona laid. Gwen started shooting mana blasts and kicked her.

"She's weakening!" Gwen said.

Verdona flew up and flew back down. Ben punched her. He tied her in a web.

"Spidermonkey has it covered." Ben said.

Kevin ran over to hit her with the giant rock in his hand.

"Dude I don't know if I can pound your grandmother." Kevin said.

"That's ok we're teaching her to mind her mana." Ben said while laughing. I laughed to and rejoined the gang.

"Good one Ben." Verdona said.

"Was not." Kevin said.

Verdona got out of the web and flew up. She started draining the life out of the things around us.

"She'd drawing mana from millions of living things around her." Gwen said.

"The grass." Kevin said.

"I'm really enjoying this." Verdona said.

She used her mana to bury Kevin in the ground with the rock he was holding. Kevin popped his head up.

"I should get out more often." Verdona said.

She used her mana to trapped Ben in his own web. Surprisingly she left me alone since my armor was already gone.

"No more tantrums sweetie. It will all be over in a second." Verdona said.

Gwen hit her with a mana ball but she deflected it back to Gwen. Gwen hit it again but it hit her garage door. Then Verdona used her mana to life Gwen up. I was going to try to stop them but I couldn't move. Mana cuffs stuck me on my feet to the ground. So the old bat did do something…

"One day you'll learn to make a new body any kind you like." Verdona said.

"Listen to me," Gwen screamed while Verdona let her go, "I am not going. I love having powers but I like my life more. I like fighting monsters and saving the world."

"Anodties help tons of people scats you could use your new powers however you want. After you've mastered them in 60 or 70 years." Verdona said.

"It's more than that. I like swimming and school and breaking boards with my hands and running and feeling tired afterward and kissing boys. I mean all those good times you had with grandpa." Gwen said.

"I was just a kid having my fun trust me grown up parties are so much better." Verdona said.

"Grandma Verdona admit it you miss it and you miss Max. That's what brought you here." Gwen said.

"Max should've been like us. He had a spark all of his own. An adventurer, troublemaker, he was a lot like your little friend uh…um… Curtis." Verdona said.

"Kevin." Kevin said.

"Energy beings talking here." Verdona said.

"No you're an energy being. I'm a girl." Gwen said.

"Maybe I've forgotten what that's like. Still what I'm offering you is better. Think of how many more powers you'll have." Verdona said.

"I like my powers but I love my friends and my family. I'm not going with you Grandma." Gwen said.

"No I don't believe you are." Verdona said while flying down with Gwen.

"Well it's been a wild little shindig," Verdona said while snapping her fingers and making everything back to normal. "But momma needs to go."

"How did you do that?" Gwen asked.

"You could come with me and find out." Verdona suggested.

"Yea... or not." Gwen said

"Had to try." Verdona said while lifting Kevin and Ben off the ground.

Gwen's parents came outside.

"Goodbye all and Ben way to stick up for your cousin you're all right." Verdona said.

"You to grandma." Ben said.

"Don't forget to have some fun kiddo. Grandma's going to drop in now and again to see how you're doing." Verdona said.

"Oh joy." Natalie said.

Verdona flew off into the sky then Gwen looked down. She picked up the flower that we saw earlier.

"Come on I know where this goes." Gwen said.

We went in Kevin's car and Gwen's parents went in their car and went back to Max's secret fishing place. Gwen got out with the flower and put in under the tree. We all smiled then Gwen went home with her parents. The three of us went back in Kevin's car to drop off Ben. The car ride was quiet until we dropped off Ben.

"So you glad that Gwen decided to stay?" I asked.

"Shut up Hev." Kevin said.

"What I'm being honest. You do realize you're one of the reasons she decided to stay right?" I said.

"Fine I'm glad she's staying. Are you happy now?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." I said smiling.

* * *

**And that is it. :D This would've been up earlier but something happened halfway through this that prevented me from typing. I finally got it done though. :D I still need someone else to vote on my pull. In addition, here's the future chapter schedule: I am skipping The Gauntlet because I don't really like that episode and I don't know how to fit Hev in it. The next chapter will be either Pier Pressure or Paradox it depends on the poll and how I want the chapters to flow. So vote on the poll please. :) **


	5. A Time Traveler?

**I am so so sorry for not updating for a month! It's not that I've been busy with stuff in real life it's just I had other stories I needed to type and other plot bunnies. I also was practicing my art. XD Anyway since it's a 3-way tie on the poll I'll go with my original idea. I'm surprised no one just voted for cannon. I'll see how it goes with BenxHeaven. If you guys don't like it, I'll have them break up and it'll be cannon. In case, you guys aren't keeping track: This episode is Paradox. If you're wondering, these chapters take up most of my afternoon.**

_"Telepathy/thinking"_

* * *

_**A Time Traveler? **_

**Heaven's POV**

**(50 Years Ago) (Heaven: Age 20) (Heaven is wearing the same thing Paradox and Hugo are.) **

"Sure this thing is going to work? Your time machine has cost the U.S. government a pretty penny doctor." The general said.

"The chronology is hardly a time machine in the sense of a vehicle but rather a subatomic drill designed to boor a tunnel in the fabric of space time. As for cost I think the illation of untold human suffering throughout history is ample justification general." Paradox explained.

"It will also give our 'redbuddies' overseas a thing or two to think about." The general said.

"But to answer your first question, there is only one way to find out!" Paradox said.

Paradox started up the time machine.

"You're certain we're save doctor?" I asked.

"I'm not so certain Heaven, but the chromo magnetic field we generated should protect us." Paradox said.

"Doctor I'm frightened." Hugo said.

"Have a gumball, it will calm you down." Paradox said.

We both backed up.

"Hugo this isn't anything to be afraid of." I said.

"Well I'm still afraid." Hugo said.

"It could be interesting to travel to the past and the future." I said.

"I guess." Hugo said.

Before I knew it, Paradox was sucked up in the machine. I tried to hold on to something but I was sucked in also.

* * *

**(Present Time) (Normal ages)**

**Heaven's POV**

"You didn't need to come. Gwen and I could've handled this on our own. It's nothing really." Kevin said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Weird noises unearthly lights. Rumors of weird creatures out here." Ben said while we were getting out of the car.

"You really think I'm missing out on this? Hello I'm part of the team to." I said.

"Yea the dudes I heard it from aren't totally reliable." Kevin said.

"Isn't that a big bad boy thing to do? Come out here to the ghost town and drag race." Gwen said.

"How should I know? I just know them from auto shop." Kevin said.

"Then how would you explain this?" I said pointing to the wall that said KEVIN RULES! In red spray paint.

"Grandpa Max said Los Soledad used to be a big military base back in the 50's. Some kind of research facility." Ben said.

"Yea must've been some serious research. Check out these walls 50 years later and still no way in." Kevin said.

We all looked at the holes in the walls.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"No way. These weren't here." Kevin said.

We got back in the car and drove in the hole in the wall. We parked by some buildings and got out.

"Did anyone notice some of them are vaguely person shaped?" Gwen asked.

"Weird. Maybe something I don't know burned through the wall." Ben said.

"Like what?" Kevin asked.

"The same thing that burned these weird trails everywhere." Ben said.

"Look." Gwen said while pointing at a fossilized bird.

"This is a bird." I said.

"And these are lizard bones. They're fossilized." Ben said while picking the bones up.

"And they're not the only thing." Gwen said.

We walked over by the telephone booth.

"It's like someone turned the slate into sand by just standing on it." Gwen said.

"He was probably on hold." Kevin said.

"The trail goes to the police station, then to those I guess they're apartments." I said.

"Just to review someone stood here a million years ago and then walked to those buildings 50 years ago?" Kevin asked.

"You're not helping." Ben said.

"Actually he sort of is. Well kind of. We just established that the burn marks are recent and been here for maybe let's say a week." I said.

"It could be a sign of DNAliens activity." Ben said completely ignoring me.

"DNAliens are not doing this." I said.

"Does that look like a DNAlien to you?" Gwen asked while pointing at some creature.

The creature was dark blue with light blue lines. It was moving around and looking like it was aging everything in its path.

"Finally something worth the gas." Kevin said while absorbing the ground.

"Yes I can hit something!" I said while absorbing the ground.

Ben turned into Chromostone and Gwen had her mana ready. We ran towards the creature but it went past us and we followed it. It went against the building and it almost fell on us but we dodged.

"And he's gone…" I said.

Ben turned back into himself and Kevin and I unabsorbed our armor.

"At least the building it destroyed wasn't the library." Gwen said.

"You really love the books." Kevin said.

"No you idiot she means that we can do research on that creature and find out what it is and why it's here." I said.

"All we know is that it's looking for something on the base." Ben said.

* * *

We went over to the library. Gwen was at the computer looking up stuff about this place.

"These films are really corrugated but it looks like this base was built for some kind of time experiment called Project Paradox." Gwen said.

"Who wouldn't pick the desert outside of Bellwood to do some top secret research?" Kevin asked.

"They built it here because of the huge quarts deposits." Ben said.

"Quarts time maybe they were trying to build the world's largest wrist watch." Kevin said trying to be funny.

We all gave him angry looks.

"Now ain't the time to be funny Kevin." I said.

"His name has been censored. Whoever he was, his paradox theory was the basis of some kind of experimental tunnel through time." Ben said.

"His name was Paradox." I said aloud without realizing it.

Everyone turned to me.

"His name is censored how do you know that?" Ben asked.

"Just call it a hunch Ben." I said.

We all went to where the experiment took place.

"Looks like my place after that big party I threw last weekend." Kevin said.

"Yes and I had to clean everything up while you went with your friends." I said giving Kevin an angry look.

"Look that thing has been here to." Gwen said noticing the burn mark trail.

"Only one trail. Either it came in here and vanished." Ben said.

"Or it was born here." I finished.

We heard loud roars from outside. Ben turned into Swampfire. He went over and picked up…a man? Kevin and I absorbed the ground.

"Swampfire that takes me back or is it forward? It's so hard to tell Ben. Have we met?" This guy asked.

It looked like Paradox. I have no idea how I know that name…

"How do you know my name?" Ben asked.

"Have we met yet I suppose the question was." He asked.

"Hey it's that dork from the photo the paradox guy." Kevin said.

We all walked over to where Ben and the person was.

"You haven't changed at all in 50 years." Gwen said.

Of course, he didn't change that time experiment was successful and he's a time traveler… Ok where did that thought come from? I knew his name and who he was. Point 2 for me being confused.

"Oh considerably more than that. Gumball?" He asked.

"Well since you're offering I'll take one." I said laughing.

He gave me a red one and I started chewing it. He looked oddly familiar… It was as if I knew him before everyone else. This makes no sense…

"Who are you? What's your name?" Ben asked.

Wasn't he listening before I already said his name was Paradox…

"You just read my file I was rather hoping you could tell me. It slipped my mind over several hundred years ago." He said.

"Did he just say several hundred years?" Kevin asked.

"Yes he did. Did anyone else realize that the experiment worked and he's a time traveler?" I asked.

"Did you just say- Hey." Ben said noticing he was gone.

"And I'm being ignored again… whatever." I said softly.

"By the way did you happen to see a space time anomaly around here did you? About yay big incredibly destructible virtually unstoppable. No? I must've been thinking of another moment. Ta-Ta." He said while walking off.

Kevin ran after him but he disappeared again.

"Where'd he go?" Kevin asked.

"He's out there." Gwen said while looking out the window.

"He's obviously connected to that creature." Ben said.

"O-" I started to say but didn't. They were ignoring me so I thought I'd just shut my mouth.

"We need to talk to him." Ben said.

"Yea we'll talk." Kevin said.

He ran through the wall and outside.

"Right after I pound him." Kevin said.

Kevin was following him but he kept disappearing. We went outside and just watched. Kevin was destroying the buildings trying to find the guy.

"Was I in there?" He asked while appearing in front of us.

Then he ran off again. We followed him and went through the wall.

"That was public property you know." He said.

"How does he move so fast?" Ben asked.

"You mean how do I move so quickly. It's called walking." He said while walking by the building.

"Strolling really." He said while walking by us.

Kevin grabbed him.

"That's better." Kevin said.

"Easy on the jacket it's 12 hundred years old. Anyway thanks." He said.

"Thanks for what?" Ben asked.

"Well I had a feeling that if we made a loud enough racket he'd show up." He said.

"Finally something we can hit!" Kevin said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Those trails they're not burn marks. They're aged. The creature execrates time." Gwen said.

"Very good." He said.

"Not so fast ugly!" Kevin screamed while trying to punch the creature.

We ran over to Kevin. He looked like he was aging.

"Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Kevin!" Gwen screamed.

Ben turned back in to himself.

"Just touching that thing aged him 60, 80 years. We've got to get him to a hospital." Ben said while helping Kevin up.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me." Kevin said.

"Come on Kevin. We're going to get you some help." Gwen said.

"What do you mean help? I'm gonna kick that things butt." Kevin said while kicking the ground. Then we heard something crack. It was Kevin's back.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"My back in killing me, my legs ache, and what's up with these shoes? Is it too much to ask for a little support." Kevin said.

"He's like a real irritated short-tempered grouchy old man." Gwen said.

"Why are you whispering?" Kevin asked.

"In other words aside from the male pattern baldness he's pretty much the same as always." Ben said.

"And he's shorter!" I said laughing.

"Come on old man." Ben said.

Ben grabbed Kevin's car keys.

"I'll take those." Ben said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kevin asked.

"Driving." Ben said.

"Don't even think about it. You don't even have a license." Kevin said.

"Ben give me the keys. I think Kevin will trust me better." I said grabbing the keys from Ben's hand.

"You don't have a license either." Kevin said.

"Yes but mom taught me how to and this is an emergency. You're nearsighted, arthritic, your reflexes are shot and you're trying to unlock a cactus." I said while Ben and Gwen facepalmed.

We went to Kevin's car and I got in the front seat. Ben sat in the back with Kevin and Gwen sat in the front seat. I started up the car.

"You should've gone out with me when I was young and handsome." Kevin said.

"You were too immature." Gwen said.

"What about now?" Kevin asked.

"Too old." Gwen said.

"Speaking of going out with people when are you going to go out with me Heaven?" Ben asked.

"Now ain't the time Benjamin." I said.

I put the gear to reverse and backed up. Then hit some garbage cans.

"Whoops." I said smiling.

"It's not a bumper car!" Kevin screamed.

"Back up! Back up! Back up!" Gwen screamed at me.

I stomped on the peddle and drove backwards.

"Heaven on the right!" Gwen screamed.

I looked in the mirror and saw the creature. I stomped on the brake and turned around. Then I turned right. The car went through some wooden planks. The creature was still behind us and I noticed he touched the car.

"No! No! Not the car!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hang on." I said.

I drove us up a wooden plank on top of the roof. Then I stopped the car. We all got out and Gwen and I helped Kevin out.

"You are never driving my car again Hev!" Kevin said with an angry look.

"True." I said while noticing the car doors falling off.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to get here 6 seconds ago or is this thing running fast?" He asked.

"Who are you anyway? What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"What is that creature?" Gwen asked.

"Why do I know your name and who you are?" I asked.

"Can you fix my car?" Kevin asked.

"There's something different about you. Is it your hair?" He asked.

"Yea I'm parting it down the middle now and I also got real old!" Kevin screamed.

"Don't talk to me about old. I walk an eternity." He said.

"Well you better start running in eternity smart guy!" Kevin said while shaking his fist in the air.

"Hm you might slow us down. I need to fix that. We'll come back over there." He said while pointing to our left.

We saw him and Kevin come out from behind the rooftop door that led up here.

"Kevin I can't believe it you're good as new!" Gwen exclaimed while going to hug him.

"Well my back still hurts a little. If I could just lean on you." Kevin said while leaning on Gwen. She pushed him away playfully.

"Alright Professor if you wouldn't mind fixing my car…" Kevin said.

"How do you expect me to do that? I'm a time traveler not a body shop! Regressing a car would break all corneal laws of the space time and-" He said.

"Ok enough. I want answers now." Ben said.

"Same old Ben Tennyson. You're even more like yourself than you are in the future. Which for obvious reasons I can't tell you about." He said.

"You want me to hurt him?" Kevin asked.

"What can you tell us Mr. Paradox?" Gwen asked.

"Paradox oh yes that'll do that'll do very nicely. I'll tell ya my story in a way you can understand with a beginning, middle, and end. We'll start in the middle." Paradox said while opening his time watch.

"Los Soledad was built entirely because of my ingenious theory. A time tunnel utilizing the properties I discovered using in quartz crystals, which would allow excess to past and future events." Paradox explained.

"Yea well for a genius looks like you blew it." Kevin said.

"You don't know the half of it. Some tiny miscalculation on my part destabilized the experiment and ripped a hole in the fabric of reality. I was hurled in the event horizon. I must've spent one hundred thousand years there. I didn't age or need to sleep or eat. Just exist." Paradox explained.

"Heh sounds pretty boring." Kevin said.

"At first I went mad of course but after a few melena I got bored with that to and went sane very sane. I began to learn. I now have total understanding of the space-time continuum allowing me to travel anywhere and any when I want. Within reason." Paradox explained.

"So where's your time machine?" Kevin asked.

"He doesn't have a time machine he has a map in his head." Ben said.

"Exactly I know where all the shortcuts are. I've spent a thousand lifetimes' crisscrossing the time stream making it a better place. " Paradox said.

"And how does that pay?" Kevin asked.

"For the moment not even in job satisfaction. You see I recently discovered that some kind of extra dimensional creature is going to wreak havoc across the universe." Paradox said.

Then I noticed we were in a different room.

"So? The way you talk, you take on monsters like this all the time. Why is this one so bad?" Ben asked.

"Because unlike the thousands of foes I've faced before this extra dimensional creature came into our plain of reality the moment my experiment want awry." Paradox said.

"Oh so just to be clear it's your fault?" Kevin asked.

"This creature hasn't been lurking around here for 50 years. We would know about it." Gwen said.

"Time is like a river. It moves, flows, and bends. 50 years ago, I accidently set off a death charge in that river. The creature I released was blasted 50 years through time to your present. Doing this to your future." Paradox said.

"But all it's doing is messing up an old army base. Why is that a problem at all? Why not just leave it alone?" Gwen asked.

"That's a better question for the man on the moon." Paradox said.

"What? Who's the man on the moon?" Ben asked.

"I am." Paradox said while sending us to the moon.

"We're on the moon." I said.

"No we're on the moon in your distant future." Paradox said.

"What? How are we not suffocating?" Kevin asked.

"Good question but not remotely the point though." Paradox said not answering Kevin's question.

Kevin glared at Paradox.

"Image what the earth would look like in 200 years say with that time monster wondering all over aging everything across its path to dust." Paradox said.

For those of you reading this with no imagination let me explain it for you. The earth's colors are a mixture of dark and light grey with some dark red in it. There is a dark red glow around the earth.

"You brought us to the worst possible version of the future." Ben said.

"No should I fail to stop that creature this is your best possible future." Paradox said.

We all looked at each other and to the earth.

"Not a pretty site is it?" Paradox 2 asked.

"What are you doing here?" Paradox asked.

"I'm allowing myself to feel the full impact of my failure." Paradox 2 said.

"Ok who is he?" Kevin asked.

"Isn't there some rule that you can't meet another version of yourself of there'll be some type of time paradox?" I asked.

"No it's because it's a parallel Paradox." Ben said.

"So basically it's a we heard you like Paradox's so we put two Paradoxes' in the same time to cause a paradox?" I asked.

"Young Ben has innate sense of trans-temporal physics which will serve him well is his future or should I say past?" Paradox 2 said.

"We can breathe on the moon in the future but you can't fix my car?" Kevin asked.

"What should I do?" Paradox asked.

"Well obviously not what I did but whatever you do you better do it quickly time is running out." Paradox 2 said before we went back to Los Soledad.

"Why come back here? Why don't we travel back in time and stop the time experiment from ever happening? Gwen asked.

"Just like an energy being to think outside of temporal conventions." Paradox said.

"I'm not an energy-" Gwen started to say.

"The experiment that releases the creature also unsticks me in time and that must happen because in all modesty-" Paradox said.

"You've saved the world dozens of times." Ben finished.

"Hundreds actually. In fact on one occasion you and I work together to save the entire universe- Never mind. It should be here any." Paradox said.

We all heard noises and looked straightforward.

"You could set your watch by it." Paradox said.

Ben turned into Jetray and tried to blast it. Paradox threw gumballs at the creature.

"They hit it? Doesn't everything age into oblivion as soon as they touch it?" Ben asked.

"Gumballs last a really long time. Look under your desk at school. Now get back!" Paradox said.

Ben flew out of the way and Gwen was about to use her mana to shield us but Paradox jumped and held the creature back.

"Let go he'll age you into dust." I screamed.

"I exist outside of time but I can still feel the eons passing." Paradox said.

"Paradox take us back to the accident. Now!" Ben said.

"But I told you-" Paradox started to say.

"Just do it!" Ben said.

* * *

We were sent 50 years back in time to the accident.

"Kevin, Hev, Gwen the lab quick!" Ben said.

We ran into the lab. We opened the door and walked in to a general talking to Paradox of this time.

"You sure this thing is going to work? You're time machine has cost the U.S. government a pretty penny doctor." The general said.

This all seemed pretty familiar for some reason…

"As to cost I think the illation of untold human suffering throughout history is ample justification general." Paradox explained.

"Why would it use the phone?" Ben asked.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"The creature. It tried to use the pay phone. Then it went to the police station and then the dorms. It didn't act like a trans-dimensional monster. It did everything a normal person would do." Ben explained.

"If they found themselves in an abandoned military base." Gwen said.

We saw the machine go on.

"Look over there the assistants." I said.

We looked over to the assistants and they bumped into a control panel. I saw the face of the young girl… She looked like an older version of me! We saw Paradox go in to machine and the two assistants about to. I was able to get over there and was able to grab the girl. Ben went to get the other one.

"Ben you'll get sucked in along with him." I screamed.

"Time to put on a little weight." Ben said.

Ben turned into Humungasour and went to grab the other assistant. I was grabbing the girls arm and pulling her towards me. I started to fade away, I lost my grip on the girl, and she went in the machine. Then I started to reappear again.

"Trust me this beats the alternative." Ben said while pulling the other assistant over towards us.

Gwen used her mana to shoot the machine and it stopped sucking things in. We all went back outside and saw the man assistant and Paradox.

* * *

"Oh don't look so smug I would've figured it out eventually." Paradox said.

"You had a hundred thousand years!" Ben said while we went back to the present.

"Well I have to admit it. I'm impressed. All those centuries trapped in the event horizon and it never occurred to me that the accident wasn't my fault. You were much smarter than you were when I met you later." Paradox said.

"Yea it was mine and Hugo's…" I said softly.

"Thanks… I guess." Ben said.

"What happened to your assistants?" I asked.

"I lived my life." Hugo said while coming towards us.

"Hugo how are you?" Paradox asked while going up to him.

"Well you look the same and I haven't seen you in 50 years." Hugo said.

"Well I haven't seen you in a hundred thousand years but you don't look that bad." Paradox said.

"Guys go on without me I need to ask Paradox something I'll catch up with you." I said to my teammates. I needed answers and I was going to get them.

They left when I said this and just nodded their heads.

"How was your life?" Paradox asked Hugo.

"I had a good life. There was one thing I'm wondering. What ever happened to Heaven?" Hugo asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" I asked.

"Heaven? Why didn't I figure this out sooner that you were my assistant…? I thought you looked familiar." Paradox said.

"I'm sorry about the experiment… I ruined it when I bumped into the control panel…" I said.

"I never got to time travel with you Paradox." Hugo said.

"Would you still like to Hugo?" Paradox asked.

"Yes. I'm not afraid anymore." Hugo said.

"Glad to hear it. How about I give you a behind the scenes look at eternity?" Paradox asked.

He opened a portal and were about to leave.

"Paradox wait. I want some answers." I said.

They both stopped and looked at me.

"Ok first question. When I was trying to save the other assistant, I almost disappeared. Was that me?" I asked.

Paradox shook his head.

"When she-I went into the machine how come I became younger and the younger sister of Kevin?" I asked.

"A young Heaven that I cannot say. Although this timeline is a parallel one to the real timeline, the events will be the same except you're in it. If you stayed there with Hugo this timeline would be so much different. This timeline needs you because you play an important role. I cannot say what but here's a tip of advice listen to what your heart says and not your head. Ta-Ta Heaven." Paradox explained.

Then he and Hugo went in the portal and I smiled.

"Well you got your old buddy back." I said while watching it close and walking back to my teammates.

Apparently, they were watching the scene as well.

"At least he's got company now." Gwen said.

"Oh and thanks for a stranding us out here in the middle of nowhere!" Kevin screamed at the portal.

I laughed a little bit. Maybe things were for the best that I was Kevin's sister.

"Come on guys we have a long walk home." I said.

We walked straight and turned. We saw a car that looked brand new although it did look like Kevin's. Kevin started to laugh.

"It looks like new." Gwen said.

"It doesn't just look like new it is new. It's factory new from over 30 years ago. Paradox I take back everything I was about to say about you." Kevin said.

Ben and Gwen got in the back of the car. I was about to get in the car until I saw a note.

"Kevin try to keep in mind that if this car comes into contact with anything else from 1976 it will explode like anti-matter. Enjoy! ~Paradox." I said reading the note.

"He's kidding right? That's some type of time travel joke right? Right? Guys?" Kevin asked.

I started to laugh.

"He's joking." I said.

Kevin sighed in relief. I noticed at the bottom of the note a message for me.

"P.S. Heaven make sure you enjoy this timeline and being where you are. It's better than the outcome that would've happened if you stayed with Hugo. ~Paradox." I read the note to myself.

I shoved the note in my pocket so no one else would see the message.

"What were you asking Paradox? We were in earshot but we couldn't hear anything." Ben asked.

"Did it have to do with that other assistant you tried to save?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Let's just say that if I didn't save her I wouldn't be here and leave it at that." I said.

"Wait… That girl assistant was you wasn't it?" Ben asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Guys just leave me alone I'm taking a nap." I said while pretending to sleep in the car.

Without looking, I could see that everyone was concerned about me.

"_Heaven you ok?" Kevin sent via telepathy. _

"_I said to leave me alone Kevin…" I sent back to him._

"_I'll leave you alone for now, but we will talk when we get home." Kevin sent back._

* * *

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD: The last two are a little important than the first.**

**I got to 5K words! XD All right guys that's the end of this chapter. I didn't expect this chapter to go down that path but I wanted to have an explanation on why the events in this story go with the AF episodes but Heaven is in it. It led me to have her go back in time to be Kevin's sister. Next chapter will be a fan made chapter. I'll get around to it whenever I can. XD The next chapter will go right after this one and will have some BenxHeaven in it. Some dialogue I couldn't understand so I changed it a little bit. If you're confused on anything about Heaven just PM me and I'll explain whatever needs explaining. If you're wondering why she became Kevin's sister it's just one of those questions only Paradox knows. (So technically, I don't have an answer to that but I'll figure out something in the next chapter.**

**I'll be making a new poll since I know where I'm going with this. If Heaven stays with Ben should I have Julie go out with someone else? I'll put characters on the poll of who might be a good match for Julie and then none or other, which means you have to PM me your answer. (I'll also put an OC to.) **

**I will try to make another chapter before I have to do my summer reading. I do also have it on my profile that I most likely won't be updating in August since I have summer reading to do and it might take me most of the month to complete.**


	6. Reality

**This is the next chapter. I know I said this is a fan made chapter. :D So be prepared for OOCness! XD I am not really good at keeping the characters in character. :P So without further ado let's get on with it. I do have a poll of who Julie should end up with. (Not as important as the old poll and if there aren't any votes then I won't have her with anyone.) **

"_Telepathy/Thinking/Dream"_

* * *

Reality

**Heaven's POV**

We finally got home after dropping Ben and Gwen off at their houses. As soon as we got back, I darted to my room and shut the door. I wasn't speaking to anybody. Yes, I am a little depressed so what? Wouldn't you be to when you realize your entire life was a lie? You realize that you were someone else at one point and then you become younger and get your old memories back. It's like believing that the parents you have are your real parents but then you realize when you're older that they aren't. It's sad isn't it? My whole life has been a lie. I'm not really a Levin… As for my powers I must've had them before this happened so that's why I was born with them. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Paradox let this happen? I tried to stop it but I would've vanished. I just closed my eyes. Maybe sleeping will make me feel better. It was late… I then saw blackness.

* * *

_We were back to where the accident with the time machine took place. I was about to get the girl assistant and Ben was able to get Hugo. Gwen closed the portal so nothing else would be sucked in. I looked at myself and saw me fading away. I was just wondering what was going on. Why was I fading away? I looked around to my teammates and they had worried looks. Ben tried to grab my arm but his hand just passed through me. _

"_Heaven?" Ben asked worriedly._

"_This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to save me Heaven." The assistant said._

"_I just saved you and this is what I get?" I asked her._

"_You don't get it. I was supposed to go in there. The reason you're fading away is because you're disappearing from the timeline. Don't you recognize me? I'm an older version of you. I knew this was my destiny and you screwed it up. Now you'll fade away." She explained._

"_What?" I asked shockingly. _

"_Now that you kept me here I'm stuck in this timeline and you won't be born." She said._

"_Can't you do anything?" Ben asked angrily. _

"_I tried. I had to go in there but she screwed it up!" The older version of me yelled._

"_Don't talk to my sister that way." Kevin yelled._

"_Dude she ain't your sister. Well at least not anymore." She said._

"_I guess I don't have much longer now… I just want to tell you all it was fun being a part of this group. Thanks for being my friend Gwen. You were an awesome brother Kevin. Thanks for being there for me and Ben I love-" I started to say before I fully disappeared. _

_Now this is where it should end right? No, I got a third person point of view of what happened afterwards. The other me started to laugh about this._

"_Well that's what she gets for saving me. She should learn not to poke her head into other people's business." She said._

_I looked at everyone else. I saw Gwen hugging Kevin and Ben kneeling on the ground. No… This wasn't how it was supposed to end up… I was supposed to be there with them. I didn't want this. I didn't even know where I was or how I was able to see this. It was awful. _

"_Well since all of you are whinnying for your little friend I guess I'll take my leave with Hugo." She said before leaving. _

"_She's gone…" Ben said sadly._

_They went back outside and they saw Paradox. He apparently saw the other me and Hugo go off._

"_Why didn't you stop her?" Ben asked._

_Paradox didn't answer. _

"_What no answer?" Ben asked. _

"_I didn't know she was my assistant until it was too late I'm sorry Ben." Paradox said._

"_You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring her back." Ben yelled._

"_Ben calm down…" Gwen said putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Calm down? How would you feel if someone told you they loved you then they died?" Ben screamed._

"_Hey don't you talk to her that way." Kevin said. _

_I couldn't watch anymore. The team was falling apart because I was gone… _

"_Now you see the reason you're here now?" I heard a voice say._

"_Paradox why are you in here?" I asked._

"_I was showing you what would've happened if you did save yourself." He said appearing in front of me._

_He changed the scene._

"_Yea everyone would grief for me. But if the timeline changed and I wasn't born they would've forgot about me…" I said._

"_You were smarter than I gave you credit for. Yes by that logic they shouldn't have remembered and it should be just like a dream, but you guys had to meet me." He said._

"_What would've happened to Ben?" I asked._

"_He would've grieved for you for a couple of years. He wouldn't talk to anyone… He even would've shut out his own cousin. He only fought the aliens just because he had to not because he wanted to." He explained. _

_I didn't say anything. _

"_Well Ta-Ta for now Heaven." He said while fading away. _

* * *

Then I opened my eyes. I franticly looked around. Everything was normal. My walls were purple. Everything on my shelf was normal. I looked outside and it was morning. My door was slightly ajar. Either Kevin or mom was in my room sometime during the night but then left.

"_To answer that question it was me." Kevin sent._

"_And there you go reading my thoughts again…" I sent._

I closed the link. I didn't need him snooping through what I dreamed last night. I got out of my bed and walked out of my room. I went downstairs and silently hoped that Kevin wouldn't be there. I stopped when I saw him. He saw me also.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No we don't." I said while walking past him.

"Am I being ignored?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you are Kevin." I said while heading towards the fridge.

I needed food since I was hungry. I looked in the fridge and saw some soda, Sunny D, Orange Juice and some other stuff. I found lunchmeat that was good and made myself a sandwich. I noticed Kevin staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said we were going to talk and we will." He said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." I said.

"You don't have to. Just listen." He said.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

We went to the kitchen table. I was just eating my sandwich.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

He had to start off with that didn't he?

"What do you think? Let's see I find out my entire life was a lie. I find out that I was someone else! I don't even know if my powers came from Dad or from my old life! I don't know what would've been better staying here or staying back in my old life." I started to rant while standing.

I then heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ben. I didn't pick it up.

"You picking that up?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

Then the ring stopped. I then heard Kevin's phone ring.

"Oh come on Ben… Really? I'll be in my room if you need me. Tell him I ain't here." I said while grabbing my sandwich and going up to my room.

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I took my cell out of my pocket and saw it was Ben. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Why isn't your sister picking up her phone? Is she alright?" _Ben asked.

"To answer your first question she doesn't feel like talking to anyone and to answer the second… I'm not too sure." I said.

"_That bad?" _Ben asked.

"Yea…" I said.

"_Call me crazy but I think I dreamt of the worst possible outcome that would've happened last night." _Ben said.

"Dude if you're having dream problems you should go to Gwen, but go on." I said.

"_Well we were all preventing the accident like normal, but I looked over to Heaven and she saved the woman. Then I noticed her fading away. I tried to help her but my hand passed through her. The girl Hev helped was yelling at her saying that she shouldn't have saved her and not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong." _Ben started to explain.

"And I started sticking up for her saying not to talk about her that way." I said.

"_Wait you had the same dream or should I say nightmare in this case…" _Ben said.

"Apparently so. I guess all of us did… No wonder Hev's such a wreck…" I said.

"_Hold on I'll phone Gwen in." _Ben said.

I heard another ring through the phone.

"_Hello?" _I heard someone say.

"_We need some help."_ Ben said.

"_We?" _Gwen said.

"Yea I'm on the line to." I said.

"_We were talking and figured out all of us had the same nightmare last night that Heaven was gone." _Ben said.

"_You guys had that to?" _Gwen asked.

"Yep and Heaven watched all of our reactions…" I said.

"_How do you know that?" _Ben asked.

"Hev and I share a telepathic link I was able to see her thoughts before she closed the link." I said.

"_So she saw us falling apart in the nightmare…" _Ben said.

There was a short pause but none of us hung up.

"_So it's a nightmare it shouldn't mean anything." I heard Heaven say. _

Apparently, Hev opened the link again.

"_We need to do something. We can't just let her be miserable." _Ben said.

We all knew what he was thinking. We all saw everything in that nightmare. It was unspoken but I knew Ben felt bad.

"So what do you guys suggest we do?" I asked.

"_Well you're her brother… What does she like to do?" _Ben asked.

"Well she really enjoys spending time with the four of us. Whether it's fighting aliens or kicking back." I said.

"_Well I got an idea." _Ben said.

* * *

**Heaven's POV**

I went to my room. It was bad enough Kevin was able to get me to talk. Now Ben was trying to call me…

"_So it's a nightmare it shouldn't mean anything…" I thought._

I had to watch the entire team fall apart because of my actions… I hugged my pillow. What if that really did happen? I heard my door open.

"Come on we're going somewhere." Kevin said.

"And if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Mom said that if I was going anywhere I had to take you so come on." He said.

I just rolled my eyes. Great I was being forced somewhere again. Typical Kevin just bringing me because of mom not because he wanted to. I can't believe I actually thought he cared. I walked out of my room and followed Kevin to the car.

"So where are we going that you forced me with you?" I asked while leaning on door.

"Not telling." He said while starting the car.

"Whatever." I said.

I noticed where we were going and we were going to Ben's house.

"Why are we going to Ben's house?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said while pulling out his cell.

He parked the car by Ben's house.

"Come on." He said while getting out of the car.

"Fine." I said while getting out.

Kevin came over to me and put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Oh come on Kevin." I yelled.

"Sorry I was told to do this." He said.

He grabbed my arm and led me to what I thought the front door. He opened it and we went inside.

"Ok you can take your blindfold off." Kevin said.

I took it off and I couldn't believe my eyes. Ben and Gwen were in the room and there were pictures of the entire gang all around. There was even a picture of Kevin and me goofing off after a mission. How they got that picture was beyond me. I smiled. There were also some stuffed animals around. Hey, I might be a tomboy half the time but I do like cuddling with a stuffed animal occasionally. Ben came up to me and grabbed my arm.

"You like it?" Ben asked.

"Yes." I said smiling.

Ben started to smile. Kevin went over near Gwen and sat by her on the couch.

"It was my idea." Kevin said.

"No it wasn't it was Ben's." Gwen said.

"Really?" I asked looking at Ben.

He blushed a little bit.

"Yea it was him." I said.

"Come on this isn't the end of it." Ben said.

"There's more?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Ben grabbed my hand and led me back to Kevin's car. We went to sit in the back while we waited for Kevin and Gwen to come along. Before they came back, I wanted to do something. Ben wasn't paying attention and was just looking out the window. Ben was still holding my hand. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he turned to me. We both smiled. I could imagine I was blushing much worse than he was. Then Kevin and Gwen came back in the car. They both looked at us. I just smiled. I was looking out the window and then I heard snoring. I looked down and saw Ben sleeping on my shoulder. I guess this was payback for when I slept on his shoulder after the Morningstar incident. They must've heard him snoring since Gwen just silently laughed and Kevin had a disgusted look on his face. Gwen just punched his shoulder playfully. I wondered where we were going. Then everything turned black.

* * *

_I was in a white room. Oh great either I either am able to control this dream or I'm going into someone else's and seeing that Ben fell asleep by me I guess I'm going into his dream. I hated when this happens. It feels like I'm invading someone personal space by going into their dreams. That's why I hated sleepovers. I'd always be in a white room when I was asleep. I'd see everyone's dreams. This would only happen when I was really close to someone. It doesn't happen at home because Kevin's and Mom's rooms are far enough away for me not to get into their dream waves. I looked around. I only saw one viewing screen. I saw the same thing I saw last night. It was after I left the dream though… I saw everyone fighting. Oh, this was crazy I had to stop it. I did what I normally do I went into the dream._

"_Guys." I said._

_Everyone looked up at me._

"_How are you here? We saw you fade away." Ben said._

"_Unlike last night you're controlling the dream." I said lying. I couldn't tell him I was in his dream._

_He looked at me questioningly._

"_Never mind. You wanted me back and I came back." I said while hugging him._

_Ben just blushed at that. I blushed to. I could feel someone shaking me._

* * *

"Come on let me sleep." I said without opening my eyes.

"I'll tickle you." Kevin whispered in my ear.

I quickly opened my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Well that got you up." Kevin said laughing.

I just rolled my eyes. I looked at Ben and he was still sleeping.

"You might want to wake up your boyfriend." Kevin said.

"He's not my- shut up." I yelled.

I shook Ben.

"Mom let me sleep." Ben mumbled.

"Benjamin wake up this instant." I whispered in his ear.

That got him up. He stared at me. I just smiled.

"Did I fall asleep?" Ben asked.

"Duh." I said.

"Where are we?" Ben asked.

"How should I know you guys planned this?" I said while getting out.

"Oh yea." Ben said while getting out after me.

I looked around.

"We're at a park?" I asked.

"Yea." Ben said.

"Oh my god this was the park I used to come to when I was litter. Remember Kevin. We used to see who could go higher on the swings." I said laughing.

* * *

**Flashback: 5 years. (Kev: 10, Hev: 9 Years old) **

"Hey Kev let's see who can go higher on the swings." I said while running to the swings.

"Oh you are on." He said.

I got on the swing before Kevin and tried to go as high as I could. There was a trick I knew to kick when you're far back to go higher. It worked. Slowly I was getting higher than Kevin was. It was a fun time back then but everything changed when Mom met Hervey.

* * *

**Normal time~ **

"Those were good times and you cheated." Kevin said.

"I cheated? I knew a trick and didn't cheat." I said.

"You think you can go higher?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." I said while going to the swing.

Kevin went on the other swing. Yes, it was a little childish to see who could go higher but hey, we deserved to be a little silly occasionally. While swinging I did my little trick again. I saw a blur on my right. I looked over and saw Ben going higher than both of us.

"Oh come on!" I said.

"Really Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

I also saw Gwen on the last swing. She was a little higher than I was but Ben was beating all of us.

"I guess this is our thing now." I said laughing.

We spent almost all day at the park. We were on the swings for a while then the slides and the jungle gym. There were also monkey bars and Ben turned into Spidermonkey on them. That made me laugh. We got back in Kevin's car and he dropped Gwen and Ben off at their houses. When we got to Ben's house, I went in with him to grab the stuffed animals he got me. There were only 3 there. One was a big stuffed Penguin, another was a big yellow chick, and the last one was a small bear. I grabbed all them and went back to Kevin's car. Before I did, though Ben kissed the top of my head. I got to the car, sat in front, and closed the door.

"So you have fun?" Kevin asked.

"What do you think?" I jokingly asked.

"No?" He asked laughing.

"Let's see I got stuffed animals and you took us to the old park we used to go as kids of course I had fun." I said laughing.

Yep this was by far the best day ever. I was glad everything turned out how it did.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. :D I hoped I did well with the characters… Please review and I also want some constructive criticism about this story. No flames or I'll use them to make smores. :D About the stuffed animals, I based them on the ones I have. XD Yes I tend to snuggle with the stuffed penguin I got for Christmas a few years back when I sleep. The kissing on the top of the head was sort of based off real life to. My crush, he says it was a dare, which I think it was, kissed the top of my head during library once. Next chapter will be Pier Pressure and some things will be changed. Example: Since Heaven doesn't play tennis like Julie, I'm changing the scene to Heaven watching Ben play soccer. Ship will also be Heaven's instead of Julie's. There will be another fanmade chapter sometime in the future for when Julie and Heaven hang out since I want Julie still in here but not as Ben's girlfriend. I do not hate Julie but I just think Heaven's a good match since she is a part of the gang and sees Ben more. :) **


	7. Our First Date?

**Hey guys. :D I finally got to this chapter. XD Now I'm just going to say that this chapter will be different from the actual episode. Why? Because since Heaven isn't Julie I have to change some things. Also, Heaven will be the one being made fun of instead of Ben. You know what enough of the spoilers let's get on with it… I also still don't have the books for my summer reading for school so you're stuck with me until I get them. I still have the poll of who Julie should end up with on my profile. (Ben isn't on it.)**

* * *

_**Our First Date? **_

**Heaven's POV**

The three of us, Gwen, Kevin, and I, were at Ben's soccer game. Gwen was sitting by me while Kevin was at the top of the bleachers most likely sleeping. He didn't actually care about watching this he just brought us here and decided to stay. I watched the game go by and Ben's team was winning. When everyone else was at the other goal, I looked at Ben. He did a short wave at me. I just smiled and gave him a thumbs up that he was doing a good job being the goalie.

"See he waved he likes you." Gwen said.

"I know that for a fact Gwen. Why doesn't he just ask me out already?" I asked.

"Maybe you should ask him out." Gwen said.

"But a guy does the asking…" I said.

"Ben's too shy to do it himself and you would be doing something good unlike some people…" Gwen said while looking at Kevin. He was snoring.

"Well if I'm asking Ben out you're using tonight to spend with Kevin wherever we go." I said.

"Like a double date?" Gwen asked.

"No. Just go have fun with him and don't worry about Ben and I. Use tonight to be by yourselves." I said.

"Oh." Gwen said.

The game was over and Ben's team won. The two of us clapped and we heard a thump.

"Looks like Kevin's up." I said.

"What I miss?" Kevin asked.

"Ben's team won." I said up to him.

"Ok Heaven this is your chance he's alone." Gwen said.

"I don't know if that-" I started to say before Gwen grabbed me.

She pulled me down to where Ben was and let me go. I almost bumped into Ben.

"Heaven?" Ben asked.

"Hey Ben…" I stuttered.

"Nice game Ben." Gwen said.

Then she looked at me.

"Heaven…" Gwen said.

"Um… You want to go somewhere tonight like the pier?" I asked fast.

"Heaven slow down I could barely understand you." Ben said.

"You want to go out sometime?" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"You know I thought the guy did the asking…" Ben said.

"Well…" I started to say.

"But sure." Ben said.

I smiled.

"Hold on one moment." I said while going back to Gwen.

"What should I do? He said yes!" I whispered to Gwen.

"Tell him you'll pick him up tonight." Gwen said.

I walked back to Ben.

"Uh how about tonight…at the pier?" I asked.

"Sure." Ben said.

"Ok then…" I said.

Oh god it was going to be awkward going home… We had to drop Ben and Gwen off at their houses.

"Well I guess I'll go get my stuff and then we can get going." Ben said.

"Yea…" I said.

He got his stuff and we went to Kevin's car.

"I call shotgun." I said.

Gwen and Ben went in the back. Kevin dropped them off at their houses and we went home. I went into my room to get ready for the date… Then I wondered how I was going to get Ben. Oh crud I'd have to ask my brother for a favor… This would be good…

"My hair is all messed up… and my shirt is wrinkled. I also have a zit on my face the size of Kansas." I said while moving my hair to cover it.

"Yea that's a pretty big zit." I heard a voice say.

I screamed a little bit.

"What have I told you about coming into my room?" I asked.

"I thought that was when you were sleeping…" Kevin said.

I went to my bed and sat on it. Kevin went to my chair.

"So Gwen told me that you needed a favor." He said.

"Well you see…I want to go to the pier tonight…with Ben." I said.

"I bet that you do Hev." He said while leaning back on the chair.

"And since I don't have a car." I started to say.

"Or a license." He said.

"Or a license… I was wondering if you'd give us a ride." I said.

"K." He said while walking out.

"Wait that's it? No blackmailing, favors, or jokes?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Sweet thanks…wait a minute you're going to wait till we're in the car and then you're going to make my life miserable." I said realizing his plan.

He smiled and closed my door and broke the knob.

"Knob's broken." He said.

"Come on Kevin! That's the 5th time you broke my doorknob this month! You're paying for that!" I screamed. "This'll be good."

* * *

We were in the car and Gwen and Ben were already in here. Gwen was in the front seat and Ben was next to me in the back.

I noticed Kevin looking at us in the mirror.

"Now Heaven mom wants you home by 10 o'clock or you're not going to the disco." Kevin said in a mocking tone.

I gave Kevin and evil glare.

"The disco?" Ben asked while laughing.

"He watches a lot of reruns." I said.

"Kevin leave your sister alone." Gwen said annoyed.

"Gosh pumpkin what do you mean?" Kevin asked laughing.

"You know exactly what I mean! At least when both of them like someone they do something about it. Have you done anything? I think not." Gwen whispered in an annoying tone.

"Heaven's got a boyfriend! Heaven's got a boyfriend!" Kevin sang.

"Oh my god…" I said.

Then we got to the pier and I got out along with Ben.

"Yea I'm so sorry about Kevin…" I said.

"He loves doing this to you doesn't he?" Ben asked laughing.

"You have no idea." I said.

"Slow night it's normally packed on weekends." Ben said.

"Well since no one is here we got the place to ourselves." I said while wrapping my arm about Ben's.

"Yea I guess we do." Ben said.

Then his Omnitrix started to beep.

"Why is that beeping?" I asked covering my ears.

"You want cotton candy… I'll be right back." Ben said while running off.

Oh great something is going on and on our date night. How could this day get any worse? I decided to call Gwen while I was waiting. She answered quickly.

"_Hey Hev. How's the date?" _Gwen asked.

"It was going great but his Omnitrix started beeping and he ran off." I said.

"_He'll be back." _Gwen said.

"Yea I know that but what if there's something going on and he's getting hurt?" I asked.

"_Hev calm down. He can take care of himself. Maybe he just didn't want you to get hurt on your date night." _Gwen said.

"I guess… Oh he's coming back talk to you later." I whispered and closed the phone.

"Sorry. You would not believe the line." Ben said.

"Ben there's nobody here…" I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"Except at the concession stand." He said.

I saw his left I twitch I knew he was lying.

"Ben what's going on? I thought you stood me up…" I said sadly.

"Heaven… I would never ever do that to you… Your brother would kill me if I did. You know I wouldn't. Look I got pink and blue." He said showing me the cotton candy.

I took the pink one and he ate a bite of the blue one. He smiled and his teeth were blue. I laughed. When we were done with the cotton candy, we went over to the jet fighter.

"That looks fun." I said.

"Especially if you don't mind wrenching G-forces and waves of nausea." He said.

"Are you saying you don't want to ride it?" I asked.

"No I'm saying it's a good thing that I didn't get us the cheeseburgers." He said.

I looked at the jet fighter and it was green. It was grey a moment ago…

"Uh oh." He said.

"You ok?" I asked hoping he would tell me what's going on.

"I'm fine… It's just something is heading right for us." He said while grabbing me.

Whatever it was if I didn't move I would've been hurt. I stopped.

"What are you doing we need to go." He said.

"What you think I'm stupid? We fight aliens for crying out loud. You never run from something. Tell me what's going on." I said.

"Fine. That thing is after me and I don't know what it wants. I didn't want to ruin our date to fight aliens." He admitted.

"Ben whether it's kicking back or kicking butt I don't care as long as I'm with you…" I said blushing.

He blushed at that to.

"Alright but I don't want you fighting. Just stay back." He said.

"Fine…" I said. I absorbed the ground just in case I had to step in. I leaned against a building.

"This looks like a job for Jetray." He said while pushing his Omnitrix.

Then the ground moved. He pushed the button but turned into Brainstorm instead.

"And I turned into Brainstorm… Why do you even have a dial if you ain't going to work right?" He asked.

The thing flew right over Ben and knocked him down. He tried blasting him but it didn't work.

"What the deuce?" He asked.

"What stealing Stewie's lines?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind." I said.

The thing was blasting Ben and he put up a shield. It was about to blast me and he moved me with a shield.

"Thanks." I said.

He kept blasting the alien controlling the jet. He was able to get it down. It landed in the water. Both of us went over.

"Good riddance." He said.

Then he changed back to normal.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

"Well we can go play some games and you can win me a bear." I said laughing.

We heard a noise and looked back. There was a ride controlled by the alien. It had seats I forgot the name of the ride though… Then one of the seats grabbed me and I was stuck.

"Ben!" I screamed.

It was moving while I was still on it. It hit the ground and made a hole so Ben would fall.

"Ben!" I screamed again.

"Heaven!" I heard him scream back.

We went on the highway and it still had me. I looked up and I saw Ben as Jetray. He blasted the light poles to fall and trap him but he got unstuck.

"Let me go." I screamed.

I hope that it would be loud enough for Ben to hear. I was scared. What kind of alien kidnaps a 15-year-old girl? It let me down.

"What have you done with Heaven?" I heard Ben scream.

"I'm down here." I said.

He turned back into himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

The alien started making weird noises.

"Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation down here?" He asked.

"Ben I think he's trying to tell you something…" I said.

The alien made the seat touch Ben.

"Hey." He screamed.

He pointed the seat to a rock and I was able to see a red glow.

"Ship? You brought us out here to find that spaceship. Right?" He asked.

The alien controlling the ride stopped and turned into a small thing that looked like a dog. We all went to where the ship was.

"Wait I've seen that thing before." He said.

"You have?" I asked.

"Kind of I used to be able to turn into one of them called myself Upgrade." He said.

We heard the alien scream.

"Whatever it is, it's hurt." I said.

"Get anywhere near the energy field and it'll fry you even with your armor still on." He said.

"What's that say?" I said noticed the alien reading and the beeping. I unabsorbed my armor.

"Sorry I don't read alien." He said.

The smaller alien rubbed up against Ben.

"You're what's behind all this?" He said.

The alien made a noise-meaning no.

"Ok Ship?" He asked.

Ship made himself look like the spaceship and then made it explode.

"It's a countdown." I said.

"It's gonna explode!" He said.

Ben turned into Humungasour. He ran to the energy field and went through it. He grabbed the bomb and threw it to the sky. Ben covered Ship and me.

"Explosions over but if you still want to hug me…" I said laughing.

"Oh right…" Ben said.

We went back to the ship and helped the other alien out. Well by we, I meant Ben since he was stronger.

"There you go." Ben said.

"As I was saying before I lost consciousness I sent a signal the one you call Ship. I set it off to find the nearest Plumber." The Alien said.

"And that's why it came after me?" Ben asked.

"Of course. Didn't you receive its distress signal?" He asked.

"You mean the beeping?" Ben asked.

"Yes that beeping. Don't you know how that works?" He asked.

"Not so much no." Ben said.

"Really, aren't you a Plumber?" He asked.

"We thought you were." I said.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life here… Is there anyone else I can talk to?" He asked.

"Not really." Ben said.

"That's why Ship was trying to get your attention." I said.

Ben turned back into normal.

"Get my attention? He wrecked the pier, and kidnapped you." Ben said.

"Well I needed help." He said.

"That's pretty obvious." Ben said.

"And you wonder why most aliens communicate with your livestock. Now excuse me I need to repair my warp drive." He said.

"Come on Ben be nice. You used to turn into him so you're practically related." I said.

I turned to him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked.

"Well I suppose. Very well." He said.

"This might take a while. Ben can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

"Don't you have yours?" Ben asked.

"Yes but do you want to get grounded for staying out all night?" I asked.

"No why?" Ben asked.

"Call your mom and tell her you're staying at my place for the night." I said.

He got out his phone and called his mom.

"Yea mom I'm staying at Heaven's tonight. No, nothing like that I'm sleeping on the couch. It's just Kevin's out and her mom isn't home. Kevin said he wouldn't be back until late at night so he said I could stay. Ok bye mom. Love you." Ben said.

"Well that saves your butt." I said.

"What about you?" Ben asked.

"Mom knows that Kevin and I stay out late all the time so she's used to it." I said.

"Excuse me can we get on with it?" He asked.

"Oops sorry…" I said.

* * *

We went to help fix the alien's ship. We put the pole in the hole.

"There it's on tight." I said.

"I guess this was the worst date you've ever been on." Ben said.

"Actually you're the first guy I've gone out with and this wasn't so bad… At least you told me what was going on." I said while putting my hand on top of Ben's.

* * *

The ship was fixed and he was about to go.

"Right well all done. Off I go." He said.

"Wait what about this thing?" Ben asked pointing to Ship.

"You and he had a lovely bonding experience he's yours now." He said while closing his window.

Then he flew away and Ship was rubbing against Ben.

"He's cute. Are you going to keep him?" I asked.

"I can't have pets. You can keep him." Ben said while giving me Ship.

He licked my face and I petting him.

"Aw he likes me." I said while holding him.

I looked at my phone then I put Ship down.

"Good thing you did call your mom it's past midnight. Maybe I can get Kevin to pick us up." I said while looking through my caller ID for Kevin's number.

I clicked his number and called him. When he picked up, he sounded tired.

"_Hello?" _Kevin said groggily.

"Bro its Hev. I need you to pick us up and take us back to our place. Ben's mom said that he could stay the night since I knew we'd be out late. I also have a new pet." I said.

"_Where are you guys?" _Kevin said.

I could tell that woke him up.

"Off the highway by the pier." I said.

"_Which highway?" _Kevin asked.

"Just use your Plumber's badge to track Ben's Omnitrix and get to us…" I said.

"_Fine I'll be there soon don't move." _Kevin said then hanging up.

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket.

"He should be here soon." I said while picking Ship up.

"Well that's a relief that my mom knows I'm staying at your place. Imagine if I didn't say anything and she'd ground me for like a month nice thinking." Ben said.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Kevin came.

"I call shot gun." I said.

"Oh come on…" Ben said.

He grumbled and got in the back.

"So what did you two lovebirds do tonight that you were out so late?" Kevin asked while laughing.

"We saved an alien and got this one." I said showing Kevin Ship.

"What did you and Gwen do?" Ben asked from the back.

That shut Kevin up well for the moment.

"I can knock you out of my car and make you walk home." Kevin said.

Then Ben shut up.

* * *

We got back to my house about 15 minutes later. We all got out and Ship followed me.

"Ben you can sleep on the couch." I said while grabbing an extra blanket from the closet.

Kevin just went back to his room to go back to sleep.

"Or I could sleep with you…" Ben said.

"Yea…no. Just trust me sleep on the couch it'll be better." I said.

"Why? We wouldn't do anything." Ben said.

"Just sleep on the couch." I said an annoyed tone.

"Fine." Ben said.

I threw a blanket at him.

"Night." I said while going to my room.

"Night." I heard Ben say.

I went to my room with Ship and closed my door. Then I got into my pink nightshirt. I took my headband out and put it on my dresser. I wouldn't mind sleeping with Ben, but the last time I slept at the same time as him I got in his dream… I didn't want that to happen again. No one but me knows that I can go into someone's dreams when they are close to me. The living room is far enough away that I wouldn't be in Ben's dream. Ship jumped on my bed by me. I snuggled it and Ship snuggled to me. I guess he didn't mind being snuggled. I laughed and then went to sleep.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. I forgot that this episode was the first to have Brainstorm so I had to take out the dialogue he first uses. Also the part where Hev says, "What stealing Stewie's lines?" After Ben said, "What the deuce?" It's Stewie from Family Guy, which I happen to be watching now. XD I was watching the end of the episode and wondered why Ben didn't call Kevin to pick them up… I mean wouldn't he do it? I had to put in there about Ben calling his mom. As it was stated, Ben slept on the couch. Yes, I did put back in here about Hev's dream jumping. She hates it so she didn't want Ben near her when she slept. If they did sleep in the same bed, I wasn't going to do anything bad. Do you guys like that Ship belongs to Heaven now? :D Kevin didn't have a response about Ship since he was still sleepy. XD ~Kira signing off~ **


	8. And We're Helping The Knights

**Hey guys. :D New chapter time. :) So here's how things are going to be for future chapters. Since Ship belongs to Heaven now and she is a part of the group he'll be a backpack for Hev but won't actually make a real appearance. I just don't want anyone thinking Heaven just left him at home. Another thing I am almost done with Season 1. (2 more episodes not counting this.) Season 2 will be in this story but when I'm done with that Season 3 will be a different story arc. Season 2 will most likely be weekend updates. (Depending how much I can get done before the end of Aug.) Onto the story. :D**

* * *

_**And We're Helping Knights…**_

**Heaven's POV**

"Ok funs over I just set up a meeting for Ben." Kevin said while we walked into the gym.

"With who?" Ben asked.

"It's important come on." Kevin said while grabbing Ben's arm.

"With who Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Um…" Kevin said.

"Kevin tell them." I said.

"The Forever Knights…" Kevin said.

"No way!" Gwen said.

"Are you crazy?" Ben asked.

"Yes, yes he is." I said.

"Hold it hold it they're in trouble and they need help." Kevin said in defense.

"So? They're not exactly friends of ours." Gwen said.

"Right and that means they wouldn't be reaching out unless they had a good reason. Aren't you two curious on what?" Kevin asked.

"Wait a minute they paid you to come here and bring Ben to them didn't they?" Gwen asked.

"Y-" I started to say before Kevin put his hand over my mouth then removed it.

"That hurts. Don't you think I ever do something out of the goodness of my heart?" Kevin asked.

"No, no you don't Kev." I said.

"Oh what about that other day I took you to the old park, or yesterday when I took you and Ben to the pier and picked you up at 12 in the morning huh?" Kevin argued back.

"Fine you do, do stuff out of the kindness of your heart but this ain't one of them." I said.

"How much?" Gwen asked.

"I cut them a deal traded them for some alien tech." Kevin admitted.

"Kevin." Gwen said.

"He's got a point though. If the knights are desperate to ask me for help we should at least hear what they have to say." Ben said.

We got in the car and I sat in the back with Ben.

"What's on your back?" Ben asked.

"Oh it's Ship in backpack mode. Ok Ship turn back to normal." I said.

"Why did you bring him?" Gwen asked.

"Well I'd rather him stay with me than be by himself at home." I said.

"Also mom said that you had to take care of him." Kevin said.

"Exactly. Which means I am not going to leave him alone at home while we're out kicking butt." I said while petting Ship.

"Hey if he's not causing any trouble what's the harm?" Ben asked while petting him to.

While we were petting him Ben's hand accidently touched mine and he just looked out the window and stopped petting him with me. I stopped petting Ship and just let him sit on my lap.

* * *

"That's the most ridiculous story I ever heard." Ben said.

"No it's all true. Everyone thinks dragons are creatures of myth, fiction, but they're real Ben. At least one was and it is." Squire said.

"Did you say is?" I asked while holding Ship's backpack handles.

"A thousand years ago a handful of knights battled a giant fire breathing beast. Even the kings' greatest warriors couldn't finish it off. All they could do is trap it and then build a stone fortress around it. Years went by dozen of farfetched dragon legends sprang up. But all the while, the knights passing the custody of the real beast down from father to son to grandson. Unfortunately, the dragon was invulnerable to every new weapon we tried on it. The latest was an alien quantum disassemble cannon. We had high hopes for it and still do, but well the dragon escaped." Squire explained while we were walking.

We all had shocked looks.

"Ben we need you to help us." Squire said.

"You're saying you want me to be a part of all this? Be a knight?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben join us in our most noble of causes." Squire said while putting his arms out.

"Do I get some of that cool armor?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Really Ben?" I asked shocked.

"What is with you?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"You see a bunch of old swords and axes and you're ready to jump in and start playing knight in shining armor? There's still a lot we don't know." Gwen explained.

"Like?" Ben asked.

"Like if there really is a dragon. I mean all the got for proof is these things," Kevin said while grabbing the wall scroll and accidently ripping it. He gasped, "Sorry…"

"There most assuredly is a dragon. You have my word." A Knight said coming towards us.

"Ben, Heaven, Kevin, Gwen this is Connor the greatest of all the Forever Knights." Squire said.

"At your service or whatever you guys say." Ben said.

"What I say is Forever Knights do not have doubts so if you and your friends have them you do not belong with us." Connor said.

"You came to us for help." I said while going by Ben.

"You insolent the dragon will fall by my hand." Connor said.

"But Sir." Squire said.

I looked at Ben and he had his hand on the Omnitrix.

"You take the purity of our order by bringing in this, this-" Connor started to say.

"This what?" Ben asked while almost slamming his hand on the Omnitrix before me and Squire separated them.

"Lord it's the only way." Squire said.

We heard an alarm go off. We followed Squire and Connor to a computer type thing.

"We've been monitoring the military frequencies." Squire said while turning the monitor on.

We saw military planes flying in the night sky.

"Targeted at 3 O'clock. Going to have visual contact in a second or two." A military person said.

We saw the dragon right in front of the plane. The plane was able to dodge the dragon and it ended up behind the plane.

"Did you see? It's some kind of monster." He said.

The plane flew back around to target the dragon.

"Target locked. Missile away." He said while shooting a missile at it.

The missile hit the dragon but it didn't cause any damage. The dragon screamed fire out of his mouth and hit the plane. We saw the people using parachutes to escape the burning plane. Another plane was shooting lasers at the dragon but it didn't do anything. The dragon did the same thing and put the plane on fire. Then the screen went off.

"You sure you don't want our help?" Ben and I said at the same time.

Connor just growled at us.

* * *

We went to where the dragon was. It was by a gas station. Ben helped me out, Kevin helped Gwen out of the car, and we saw the dragon while Squire and Connor followed us.

"Remember all you need to do is stop it. Connor will take care of the rest." Squire said.

"Got it." Ben said while Squire walked away.

"What's it going to be this time Humungasour?" Gwen asked.

"Nah Humungos to close to what I'll be fighting. Gotta figure that thing has a lot more experience being a dragon than I have." Ben explained.

"Thinking it through huh?" Gwen asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Ben Tennyson?" I asked shockingly joking.

Ben turned into Chromostone and ran over to hit the dragon. The dragon shot fire and Ben blocked it and used it to hit the dragon.

"Weird for a second there I thought you were trying to tell me something." Ben said.

The dragon did the same thing with the fire and Ben dodged it. Ben blasted the dragon and it hit the ground. He kept blasting it.

"Nice one Ben!" Kevin said.

I looked over and saw Connor with an alien gun about to shoot the dragon.

"Ben's to close to the dragon." Squire whispered.

"Pity." Connor said while shooting the gun.

The blast was hitting both Ben and the dragon.

"We knights exist for once purpose and one purpose alone and you know exactly what it is. So are you or are you not one of us?" Connor asked.

"You're hurting Ben!" I screamed.

Gwen used a manna blast to hit Connor's gun. The blast went towards a tracker truck and it blew up. It pushed us back. I got up and saw the dragon fly away and Ben turn back into himself. He came back over by us and to Connor. Gwen and Kevin went to the car but I stayed here.

"We need to have a little talk. You used me." Ben said.

"It wasn't personal but if you or your friends get in my way again it will become so." Connor threatened.

Ben turned into Humungasour and pushed Connor and Squire into their van.

"You know where the dragons headed don't you?" Ben asked.

Connor just laughed.

"If you're trying to scare us it's going to take a lot more than a strip man with a fancy wrist watch. Right?" Connor said.

"Absolutely. We've taken a scared oath." Squire said.

"Oh how cute the little Squire is trying to mask his fear. Ben I think he needs to be scared a little more don't you think?" I asked Ben in an evil voice.

Ben was able to make Humungasour grow bigger and that scared Squire more. Ben then looked at Squire.

"6200 Prospect Blvd. where the 12 and 4-way freeways meet." Squire said fast.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It's where the dragon's going." Squire said fast.

"Squire!" Connor yelled.

"The knights found a huge relic the same time as they caught the dragon. They didn't know what it was or what it did so they hid it for safekeeping. They sent the relic to our lab to see if it had any technology they could use against the dragon. When it flew across the Atlantic we figured it was connected to the relic somehow and that's all I know I swear!" Squire explained quickly.

Ben turned back into himself and we went to the car.

"That fine really." Ben said while getting in the car.

I got in the car after him and we drove off.

* * *

"Ship you can go back to normal now." I said to my backpack.

Ship turned back to normal and I just petted him. I wasn't going to make him be my bag in the car.

"I'm telling you when it roared there was a pattern and something else. That wasn't fire coming out of its mouth it was more like a laser." Ben said.

"So you're saying the dragon was trying to talk to you? No way." Kevin asked not believing him.

"Hey weirder things have happened." I said while petting Ship.

"Hey you talk sort of." Ben said to Kevin.

I laughed a little bit.

"Hey." Kevin said offended.

"See." Ben said.

"Kevin I heard it to. See what happens when you listen Ben and think?" Gwen asked.

"Ok even if it was talking what would it be saying? 'I'm gonna chew you like bubblegum.'" Kevin asked.

"I've got a theory pull over." Ben said.

We pulled over and we all go out. I told Ship to go back into backpack mode. We went to the trunk and Ben opened it.

"I knew I've seen one of these things before." Ben said while pulling out something. "What is it?"

"Galvin universal translator. Translates any language into any other in real time. Pretty common alien tech." Kevin explained.

"The dragon had one of those on its neck." I said.

"When I was up close it looked busted." Ben said.

"Then all we have to do is replace the broken old one with the new one." Gwen said.

"And that's all huh?" Kevin asked.

* * *

Then we drove to the address Squire gave us. Ben was in front and Gwen was in back with Ship and me. We got there and all got out. Ship was back in backpack mode. When Ben got out, he turned into Spidermonkey. Gwen had the translator and gave it to Ben. Then he climbed up the building.

"Come on Ben not all of us have climbing powers!" I screamed at him.

"Wait for us." Gwen said.

Gwen used her manna for walking disks and we got there just in time for her to block Ben from being shot by the dragon's laser. Kevin and I absorbed some metal and threw things at it. It shot a laser towards us and Gwen deflected it with her manna. Ben was able to put the translator on the dragon. Then we heard a new voice.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone!" The dragon said.

"You can talk." Ben said.

"Of course I can talk why wouldn't I be able to talk?" He asked.

"Well I thought you were a-a..." Ben started to say.

"A what?" He asked.

"A...A monster…" Ben stammered.

"Yea well I thought you were a monkey." He said.

"Oh I don't really look like this." Ben said while turning back into himself. "See?"

Kevin and I unabsorbed our armor.

"Sorry all mammals look alike to me." He said.

"It's not just you Ben sort of does favor a monkey smells like one to." Kevin said while pretending the sway away something.

"Ok enough with that." Ben said. "What do you want?"

"I want my ship back. My tracking signal says it's here." He said.

"Ship? That must be the relic that the knights have been talking about." Ben said.

Ship made some noises.

"Not you Ship an actual ship like a spaceship." I whispered to Ship.

"The knights? Are you one of the knights?" He said while stomping his foot closer to us.

"No but they asked me to help catch you back when I thought you were a monster." Ben stammered.

"The knights are the monsters. They attacked me for no reason after I landed. Broke my translator box then locked me up in that dungeon. You sure you're not one of them?" He asked.

"We aren't one of those knights." I said while going to stand by Ben.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that stupid armor." Ben said.

I looked back at Kevin and Gwen and smirked and they did to.

"Ok then." He said.

"Wait. You're an alien right? What were you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I was making an interstellar map. Why else would anyone come to this insignificant rock?" He asked.

"You're a mapmaker?" I asked.

"And a darn good one to. Now if you'll excuse me I got business." He said.

"Finding your ship and then returning home right?" Gwen asked.

"Oh I'll be heading home alright. Just as soon as there's not a single one of those Forever Knights left alive." He said with a glow in his eyes and mouth. Then he roared.

"His translator box must be broken again." Gwen said.

"Sorry Gwen sometimes a roar is just a roar." Kevin said.

"Look if you think about it this was all a big misunderstanding." Ben said while walking towards the dragon.

"Misunderstanding?" He roared.

"Ok um… I think what Ben's trying to say is that-" I started to say while walking towards Ben.

"A thousand years those Forever Knights stole from me. A thousand years!" He roared.

"How long is that in dragon years?" Ben asked.

"It's a long time. To be away from your home, your family. Baby is probably flying by now." He said sadly.

"You know we really don't owe this mapmaker anything and we sure don't owe the knights much either." Kevin said.

"What are you getting at?" Gwen asked.

"If we just get it out of here right now who would say anything?" Kevin asked.

"I would." Ben and I said at the same time while walking back to Kevin and Gwen.

I glared at Kevin.

"Great." Kevin said.

Then we heard an explosion.

"Oh crud the Forever Knights…" I said while ducking.

"You guys go out there and tell them this was a big mis-" Ben started to say until the dragon roared, "Um… tragedy. I'll work on the dragon."

"We'll work on the dragon Kevin and Gwen can handle the knights without me." I said glaring at Ben.

"Fine you two go out there Heaven you stay with me." Ben said before Gwen and Kevin went out.

* * *

We followed the dragon to its ship. It was covered with a yellow cloth. He took it off.

"Ah never looked better." He said.

He opened it and went inside. We followed him in the ship. He pushed a button and I saw weapons.

"Weapons?" Ben asked.

"Didn't think I'd need them when I landed too trusting. Rather I used to be." He said.

"You don't have to do this." I said.

"I know but I want to. You would to." He said while going through the weapons.

"You're probably right." I said while shyly laughing. "But I'm just a dumb girl with weird powers."

"Yes you are, so do yourself a favor and stay out of my way." He said.

"We can't convince ya huh?" Ben asked.

"I've been waiting a thousand years for this so no, you can't convince me." He said.

Both of us blocked the ships door.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Stopping you." I said smiling.

The dragon just laughed.

"Don't laugh. I can turn into Humungasour again if I wanted to or Chromostone or Spidermonkey, but I'm not going to." Ben said putting his arms down.

"Well that just makes it easier for me." He said about ready to punch Ben.

"You're not a monster. You're a mapmaker. If you go out and get revenge you'll be proving to everyone out there that they are right…" I said.

* * *

The dragon went into his ship and closed it. Then the ship went out of the building and flew into space.

"How did you guys do it?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"You know get the dragon to go." Gwen said.

"I just…oh I just used my head." Ben said while putting two fingers to his head.

"Head-butt huh an old one but it works," Kevin said while putting his hand around Ben's shoulder and walking away, "You're really coming along kid."

"Thanks Kevin glad you understand." Ben said while winking at us and walking away with Kevin.

Gwen just smiled.

"Did Kevin just steal my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Seriously Kevin this ain't a Bevin fanfic where you and Ben have a relationship! In this fanfic Benji's mine!" I screamed while running after them.

* * *

**Yes I so did that. XD I've been planning this chapter's ending ever since I saw it. X3 Well that's it for this one. I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I've been busy with Back to School shopping and other things. I will try to finish Season 1 of this before Wednesday. (I have orientation then.) If not I'll try before the 26****th****. (When I have my first day of high school!) As I said at the top, it will be hard for updating when school starts. (Although I can always do part of an episode put the time I stop and then start again as I did for this one.) I only do scenes where Heaven would be since it's Her POV so far. In the future, I might to other POV's on future episodes but I might not. Fan based episodes will have other POVs. So if I don't update before I start school I'm sorry. :P **


	9. New Plumber Kids?

**Hey guys. Well I'm back at school but its half days for the rest of the week so I'll try to get the last episode in. After that, though it will only be on weekends, if I feel like it, or I'll do some of it each day. (Depending how much homework I get) I had a helpful review on this so I'll try to take their advice. :) Does anyone even read my Author's Notes? .-. **

**Note: I'm starting later in the episode this time since the first part was mostly Manny and Helen. (Think before Kevin was captured.) (Episode: Plumbers' Helpers) **

"_Telepathy/thinking." _

* * *

_**New Plumber Kids?**_

**Heaven's POV**

We were in Kevin's car going to where they were yesterday.

"Remind me again why she's with us?" Ben asked angrily.

"Because I'm a part of this team and I wasn't with you yesterday!" I screamed.

"Oh yes because you have to tag along with us because you don't have any other friends." Ben screamed at me.

I just ignored him and stared out the window. Is it bad that he was right about that? I had like no other friends other than them and some other people that I most likely won't see again… I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crash. There was a tanker truck and it drove right into the gas station. The tanker truck was in flames at the front and there was fuel coming out of the gas station machines, the ones you use to get gas for. Kevin quickly stopped the car and we all got out.

"If that tanker goes up we're talking about a major bonfire." Ben said.

"We've got the driver." I said referring to Kevin and me. We then went towards the truck.

"And I've got the truck. Gwen give us cover." Ben said.

"I've got it." Gwen said while running to give cover for us.

I could feel the heat from where we were running. Kevin and I absorbed the truck material.

"Why do we always get the easy jobs?" Kevin asked.

I ripped the truck door open while Kevin grabbed the driver. I saw Kevin run with the driver while I was lagging behind. I looked back and saw the flames go on the gas that was running on the ground.

"Hit the deck Kev the flames are about to hit the gas!" I screamed towards him.

Both of us went to the side while Kevin used his powers to make temporary armor for the driver from the road. We looked back and saw the flames hit the gas and a bigger flame and more things being burnt.

"You're turn." Kevin said looking at Ben.

I looked over to Ben and saw him turn into Big Chill. He flew up to the sky and started to make everything on fire turn to ice.

"Hey freak catch." I heard an unknown voice say.

"Not my ride!" Kevin exclaimed before being hit by it.

"Another thing he'll be complaining about while we go home…" I mumbled to myself.

I was able to see the creature and it looked like an alien. He was red all over. He had 4 eyes and 4 arms. He was wearing a green and black vest with black pants and a few weapons on the back in a case.

"Another freak?" He asked.

"I'm a freak who can kick your butt." I said.

It was a bad idea to try to pick a fight with an alien with 4 arms but it was worth a shot. I had to prove to everyone that I'm not a weak little girl with weird powers. I was about to go and make my move until I heard someone screaming.

"Gwen!" I screamed looking at a blue tornado where the scream came from.

Then I saw another alien. She was running very fast then stopped. She was wearing the same as the four-armed person but she was blue and had black things at the ends of her arms and feet. Her eyes were green and had a black pointy thing at the end of her head. I then felt a sharp pain near my stomach and realized the red alien punched me when I was distracted. My armor came off and all I saw was blackness.

* * *

I woke up to people screaming and I noticed I was in a different location. It looked like a basement or a garage. I was in a yellow gold type circular force field. I looked over and saw Kevin in another one of those force field thingies. I looked around and saw those aliens fighting with each other.

"_So a bunch of aliens came out of nowhere and kidnap us?" I sent to Kevin._

"_Pretty much." He sent back._

"What were you thinking?", the red alien screamed to the blue one, "We had them on the ropes. We could've nailed 4 monsters at once."

"Monsters? That's a laugh coming from a hollowing reject like you." Kevin said with his voice being a little echoic from the bubble.

"Sounds like the alien dirt bag is asking for another whooping." The red alien screamed to Kevin.

"Let me out of this bubble then we'll see what you got." Kevin threatened.

"Quiet!" The blue alien screamed.

That stopped them from glaring at each other.

"You sound like a couple of 6 year olds fighting on the playground." She said.

"Thank you!" I said agreeing with her. My voice was a little echoic from the bubble.

"I'm not anything like him!" They both screamed and then growled at each other.

He put 3 of his 4 hands in the bubble and was touching Kevin's face trying to pull something off.

"Manny stop it's not a mask!" She screamed.

He finally stopped and took his hands out.

"That's my face you jerk!" Kevin screamed.

"It doesn't matter he's an alien and I say we feed him and the girl into the errata cannon." Manny said.

"Dude I have a name!" I screamed.

"The errata what?" Kevin asked.

He pointed towards the end of the truck. It looked like a null void projector.

"A disintegrator beam it turns scum like you into dust." Manny said.

"That's not a disintegrator you doofus. It's a null void projector." Kevin said with a smirk.

"A null void what a who?" Manny asked.

"Probably a Mark I. It's a museum piece and you are a pinhead." Kevin said.

Manny got out his guns and shot Kevin.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"He was getting on my nerves." Manny said.

"What if you're wrong Manny? What if they're not aliens?" She asked.

"You saw their powers. They have to be aliens." Manny said.

"Yea we're so not aliens." I said with my voice being echoic.

Manny just glared at me.

"We're hybrids. Half human and half osmosian. Not that it would matter since we look better than you." I said with a smirk.

It was a mistake to say that because I was shot with the same guns Kevin did. Everything turned black for the second time that day.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of blasters.

"How many times am I gonna be knocked out?" I asked to no one.

"Sounds like our rescuers need the rescuing." Kevin said.

"Of course the one time I didn't bring Ship with me…" I said being mad that we'd have to find a way out by ourselves.

Kevin grabbed some change out of his pockets and absorbed it up to his arm.

"Guess it'll have to do." Kevin said.

He forcefully put his hand through the bottom of his bubble and broke the thing holding it together. I didn't have anything on me so I had to wait until he came over to do it to mine.

"Ha four-armed freak ain't the only tough guy around." Kevin said gloating.

"Ok you can gloat later now let's go help our friends." I said while absorbing the iron from the pipe on the wall.

We then broke the wall and saw Manny and the girl alien shooting near Gwen and a knocked out Ben.

"Nothing like a little iron to perk up your diet." Kevin said with a smirk.

Manny jumped on Kevin while I went towards Gwen and Ben.

"Manny!" She screamed.

"Gwen you take care of her I'll help try to get Ben up." I said to Gwen.

She went towards the blue alien while I went to Ben. I shook Ben.

"Come on idiot wake up and kick these guys butt like you usually do!" I said.

I saw his eyes open and I helped him up. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled a little bit back at me.

"I should really wear a helmet." Ben said.

Then he was looking at his Omnitrix trying to figure out what alien to turn into. He was walking around and holding his head at times.

"Dude get out of the way of the battle!" I screamed when he was by Kevin and Manny fighting and part of the building almost fell on him.

I saw Manny push a button and the back of the truck opened and I saw the null void projector. The blue alien ran very fast and made Gwen dizzy. Kevin ran over to help her.

"Now let's finish them." Manny said.

They had things that looked like lassos and lassoed Ben's arms. They dragged him towards the projector. I ran to Manny and smack him from behind he dropped the lasso and Ben went into the projector with the lasso on his wrist until it broke.

"Ben!" Gwen and I screamed.

"He's gone trapped in the null void." Kevin said.

"Well it may be a museum piece but it did the job on your friend and you three are next." Manny said pointing his guns at us. Then we heard a noise coming from the projector. We looked over and saw Ben as Swampfire climbing out of the projector.

"I taught him that." Kevin said while smiling and crossing his arms.

"No you didn't." Gwen said.

"It's not a disintegrator." She said.

"Lousy stinking-" Manny said while shooting Ben.

It just went through him since he was a planet type creature. Ben shot a fire wave at Manny.

"Now put down your weapons and just listen for 5 minutes. Ok?" Ben asked.

She put down her weapons.

"I'm all ears." She said.

* * *

"So we're all aliens?" Helen asked.

"Kinda. One of your parents must've been human. The other not so much." Ben said while shrugging.

"Then how come you can switch back but we can't?" Manny asked.

"Luck of the draw." Ben said.

"Well look at it this way. Your human version is probably even uglier." Kevin said.

"You want to go another round?" Manny asked while walking in front of Kevin and glaring at him.

"Anytime pal." Kevin said.

"Tell your boyfriend to back off." Helen said while running by Gwen.

"No you tell yours to- whoa he is not my boyfriend." Gwen said.

"Well you sure act like it!" Helen said back.

"Don't tell me who my boyfriend isn't- is." Gwen said.

"Think you're funny?" Manny asked.

"Hey you're the comedian at least you got the face for it!" Kevin shot back.

"Boy are you asking for it." Manny threatened.

"I'm begging for it. Who's gonna give it to me?" Kevin asked.

"Me with 3 hands tied behind my back." Manny said.

Great all of them were arguing and Ben and I were in the middle of it.

"Hey! Stop it all of you! What am I your babysitter?" Ben yelled.

"You sound just like my brother." Helen said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Pierce was the one who always kept us grounded. The one who-" Helen said while running in and back out of their place with a video screening thing. "This is what he was talking about."

Then another alien, or what I think Pierce, was on the screen. He had quills like a porcupine and was tan with the same outfit as Manny and Helen.

"Only something weird happened he flashed a plumbers' badge. What if it was real? What if we were wrong about-" Pierce said via the screen before Helen turned it off.

"Don't you see Manny? We've been catching all those other aliens." Helen said.

"What other aliens?" Ben asked while walking up near her.

Helen gave Ben the video screen thingy he was looking at it.

"Um…some of these might be other plumber's kids." Ben said while giving it back to Helen. "Like us. Like you."

"Ok. In that case we have to go into that…a what did you call it?" Helen asked.

"Null void." Kevin said.

"Null void. Round up everyone we captured and free all the ones who shouldn't be there." Helen said.

"Not a chance." Manny said.

"Well Manny I'm doing it whether you come with me or not." Helen said.

"What? Why?" Manny asked.

"Because it's what Pierce would do." Helen said.

"Alright for Pierce." Manny said.

* * *

They both went to the projector and Helen turned it on.

"Thanks and sorry for you know." Helen said.

"Apology accepted." Kevin and I said simultaneously.

"Be careful." Gwen said.

"And good luck." Ben said while waving his hand in the air.

The both of them then went into the null void projector. A flash of red light came from it afterwards.

"That is so not gonna go well." Kevin said.

"I don't know on paper we don't look like a good team either." Ben said.

"There is that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go swipe some of their equipment." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Gwen said in disbelief.

"So not cool man." Ben said.

I grabbed Ben's arm so he couldn't keep walking.

"Go on without us we'll catch up before Kevin steals anything that bad." I said.

"What do you want?" Ben asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Why are we even fighting anyway? It was like just- It was a few days ago we were on a date and now you're ignoring me!" I said.

Ben just glared at me.

"I thought we weren't going to hide anything." I said.

We were quiet for a few minutes until Ben spoke again.

"It just feels like I'm bringing you into trouble." Ben admitted.

"What? I chose to be with you because I wanted to. Not just because you're my boyfriend." I said while hugging him.

He hugged me back then we pulled apart. I looked up at him while he looked down at me. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We leaned a little closer. My heart was beating a little faster than it should have. Was he going to kiss me for the first time? Well technically first time on the lips. We've had cheek and forehead kisses but not real kisses. I leaned up towards his face and we both, I think he did, closed our eyes. I was ready to kiss him until a scream startled us into bumping our heads together.

"Kevin you don't just steal other people's things!" Gwen screamed loudly.

I rubbed my head and felt it hurting.

"Oh yea being knocked out twice and now a headache… Just great." I complained.

Ben was rubbing his head also. Then he came in front of me grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead. I was blushing like crazy now. He let go of one of my hands and we ran to where Gwen and Kevin were.

* * *

**I am done with this chapter! I'm so sorry for getting your hopes up for nothing. XD I finally got done with it since I added this last part. XD Don't worry they'll get an actual kiss… eventually but it will be in AF. :3 I hope that this chapter was good. XD As I said in the top I'll try to finish the first season by the end of the week. :3 Note: Heaven didn't have Ship this chapter. I did that purposely so Helen and Manny didn't harm Ship. Also the 'she' in most of this is Helen since during the episode Manny never called Helen by her name around the gang so after the talk I'd think everyone introduced themselves. XD **


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! (I'm so sorry :( )

_**I am so sorry that this isn't a chapter. :( I am not ditching this story it's just there is no time for me to do this story. Last two weekends I was sick, the weekend before that relatives came in, and this weekend I have a camp thing that's the entire weekend. I highly apologize that I haven't been updating. Remember how I said that the updates take me the entire afternoon? Well there's no way I can get this done during the week so I wait until the weekend and I'm busy for a little bit. I'm in a Troop that has meetings on Sunday night so that's not in the way. It's just when we have events. Next weekend I should have the next chapter. The next event for my Troop that I'm going to is in two weeks so my schedule is a little hectic now. If you see other Ben 10 fanfics from me, it's because I am able to do those. You guys will just have to be patient with me on this. It's not like during the summer how I was able to update frequently. Again, I apologize for this. Please don't get mad at me because this is an author's note and not a chapter. **_

_**~Kira~**_


	11. A New Alien?

**I am so sorry for taking long to update… The real world isn't my friend… Well after much debating with myself for doing this episode, I decided to. I might do another chapter tomorrow since I won't be able to update next week. Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

_**A New Alien?**_

* * *

**Heaven's POV**

We were in Kevin's car at Mr. Smoothies trying to figure out where to go.

"Can we please make a decision?" Ben asked annoyed.

Kevin sipped his smoothie.

"I'm only saying this once. Auto show." Kevin said.

"Kevin we're going to the lake. Right guys?" Gwen said.

"I want to go to the mall!" I whined while sipping my strawberry and banana smoothie.

"We already went to the lake Gwen." Ben said.

We saw a white light outside and some green creatures surrounding the car.

"I don't suppose you guys want to go to the auto show?" Ben asked them.

They lifted their guns at us and we came out of the car with our hands up.

"Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Incursean warriors packing serious ordinates." Kevin said.

Then we saw someone else transported here.

"Weapons down. Sorry Kevin you know Incurseans." He said.

"Raff, how you been? Guys, this is Raff. The number two guy in like forty star systems. Raff, Gwen Tennyson and my sister Heaven." Kevin said while pointing at us.

Then I heard some mumbling coming from the Incurseans.

"Tennyson?" Raff asked.

"Yeah that's him there." Kevin said while pointing to Ben, "I used to talk about what I'd do to you."

"Right… back when you were a crook." Ben said.

"Entrepreneur I've kept Raff's whole empire in food and sandals. What brings you out this way?" Kevin asked.

"Sevenseven snatched a little girl in the system and I really need to find her. You're the only earth fellow I know. She wore the royal color." Raff explained while holding a purple piece of cloth. "Seen anybody like that?"

"Wait Sevenseven like that guy Sixsix we used to fight?" Ben asked.

"He's the same race as Sixsix but far more dangerous." Raff said.

"Yea 11 more dangerous." Gwen said.

"We'll help you." Ben said.

"Why should we? He's more of a work friend." Kevin asked.

Then we heard something over the radio in Kevin's car.

"_People of earth. This is Lord Emperor Milleous; Sevenseven has one chance to return Princess Attea to me before I blow your pathetic planet to dust with the unstoppable Incursean conquest ray." _Milleous said then cut the transmission.

"Where do we start?" Kevin asked.

"There's gonna be a panic. Earth doesn't get death threats every day." Ben said.

"Nah, it's a burst transmission. Earth radios don't receive faster than light transmissions." Kevin said.

**(AN: There are some words I can't get nor spell so I need to take them out or change them.) **

"But the emperor doesn't know that." I said.

"If you have a gismo to beat Sevenseven's cloaking tech then we can track him." Raff said.

"If this was hers and you could teleport we're practically done." Gwen said while taking the cloth from Raff's hand.

Gwen's eyes glowed pink and the cloth was in the air with pink around it.

"Got her. She's a Grand Monrde Dam and she's fighting back." Gwen said smiling.

* * *

We were teleported to the Dam and we were running on the road. The ground started to shake. Kevin jumped down to get Attea and I just kept running to catch up with the others. I was able to get in front of Gwen and next to Ben. Gwen shot both of us with mana to get us out of the way of the water coming. Ben and I ran down some steps and saw Sevenseven, Kevin and Attea being washed away by the water.

"Come on Ben use an alien to stop the water!" I screamed.

He went through the aliens on his watch.

"Good time as any to give this one a try." Ben said while slamming down on the watch.

He turned into a new alien that looked all spacey, like space, it was black and had 3 horns and green eyes.

"Alien X! Seconded! Water stopping motion carried!" Ben said with other voices.

"That's a new one!" I said.

He lifted his hand and made a circle. It looked like sonic waves and made a dam unbroken. The water went back in the dam and not on the ground. We were all on the ground with everyone else.

"Yes!" Raff said.

"Wow." Gwen said.

"No lie. Has he ever turned into that guy before?" Kevin asked.

"No, but with all that power he has to be the go-to hero from now on." Gwen said.

"No one will be able to beat us now!" I said cheering.

Sevenseven flew by us and swiped Attea again.

"No!" Raff said.

The Incursean and Gwen were shooting at him.

"Tennyson stop him he's getting away!" Kevin screamed.

"Ben?" Gwen asked while turning around.

Ben was still frozen in place as Alien X. Kevin was snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Hello anybody home in there?" Kevin asked.

"Ben come on Sevenseven is getting away with the princess." Gwen said.

"Dude snap out of it!" I screamed.

"Ben are you ok?" Gwen asked. "Ben?"

"Ugh, just bend or something!" Kevin said while trying to get Alien X in the back seat.

Then Kevin was trying to put him in the trunk.

"You can't just stuff him in the trunk!" I screamed.

"You're right; he doesn't fit." Kevin said.

"I'm serious. He hasn't moved since he fixed the dam. Maybe he's hurt, or..." I started to say.

"Nah, he's warm. Maybe he's resting." Kevin said.

The Incursean that was with us picked up something.

"The royal swatch." He said.

"Keep trying to wake him up." Gwen said while going to the Incursean. "I can still track the princess."

Then we were transported again. Incurseans and what looked like the emperor surrounded us.

"Raff your career processes are dimming." Milleous said.

"I almost drowned-I mean Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean Empire-" Raff said but was cut off.

"Get me earth on the radio." Milleous said while someone gave him a microphone to speak into, _"People of earth your time is up. _Bring me the royal detonator."

"Don't do it." Gwen screamed.

Milleous just laughed and pushed the red button.

"No!" Gwen screamed.

"Or course not my daughter's still there but the conquest ray did fire. Put the little pretty one up on screen." Milleous said.

Then we saw Pluto on the screen.

"That is Pluto." Kevin said.

"Pretty? It's a barren frozen wasteland…" Gwen said.

We saw a green ray shot at Pluto and it blew up.

"Was a barren frozen wasteland." Milleous said.

* * *

We all gasped.

"He blew it up." Gwen said.

"You bastard!" I screamed. **(AN: I so had to… XD) **

"Look at the bright side this should smooth out Neptune's orbit." Kevin said.

"Yes, and Earth will be in smaller pieces if Princess Attea isn't returned to me." Milleous said.

"That makes no sense!" Gwen yelled.

"Gwen... Evil dictator." Kevin whispered to Gwen.

"Earth can't even communicate with you!" Gwen said.

"Incoming message from Earth, your violent highness."

"What do I know?" Gwen asked.

Then we saw Sevenseven on the screen. We weren't able to understand him but Raff was able to.

"Well I'm glad the princess is alright but that is one big ransom he's after." Raff said.

"Well Attea is royalty. Have the funds transmitted." Milleous said.

Then Sevenseven spoke again.

"Fine as soon as the princess comes home we're done." Gwen said.

"You think so huh?" Kevin whispered.

"When Sevenseven delivers Attea destroy him, destroy your prisoners and destroy their home world and everything is forgiven." Milleous said while gripping Raff's shoulders.

"Seize the prisoners." Raff screamed.

"Move!" Kevin screamed.

We all ran to the car and I quickly got in the backseat while Gwen went in the passenger seat. Kevin absorbed the wheel material and bounced on the emperor then grabbed the royal detonator. He came in the car and drove us away.

"Can't the Emperor just take his daughter and leave Earth out of it?" Gwen asked.

"The Incursean code. Generally, they don't enslave you, they wipe you out." Kevin explained.

"Look out!" I screamed.

The Incurseans were shooting at us. Kevin backed up the car as fast as he could. Then we were able to turn and go forward again. They were still shooting at us and more came. We all got out of the car. I went to the wheel, absorbed the material, and bounced on the Incurseans.

"Kevin get Ben!" I screamed.

The Incurseans were shooting at us and it hit Kevin's armor.

"Phew burning rubber." Kevin said.

The Incursean smelled it and coughed. Then Kevin punched him to the ground. There were two behind him that Gwen hit with her mana. I went to the car, grabbed Ben, and ran to where she was.

"I said stay back." Kevin said while coming from behind me.

We all ran and I was carrying Ben.

"Ben please be okay." I said to myself.

"Yea I heard you." Gwen said.

We turned the corner and we saw the emperor, Raff and some Incurseans. They came towards us and we ran off. When we came to a crossway, Sevenseven and Attea came out and pointed his gun towards us. The Incurseans did the same. I dropped Ben and we all put our hands up. Sevenseven put his gun down and undid Attea's cuffs.

"Daughter you're safe." Milleous said while putting his hands on her shoulders.

Then Sevenseven said something that we couldn't understand.

"Guards seize my father!" Attea said.

"Orders are orders." Raff said.

The Incurseans surrounded Milleous and the three of us backed up.

"But why?" Milleous asked.

"Sentimental old fool after you paid my ransom I offered Sevenseven twice as much to overthrow you." Attea said.

"Actually I have to respect that." Milleous said.

"So much for the great dictator. And since earth isn't in harm's way anymore, we're done! I'll get Ben." Gwen said.

"We're not done." Kevin said while Attea swiped the detonator from Gwen.

Attea started laughing.

"It's customary for a new emperor to celebrate with a show of force. The ends of your lively planet will make beautiful fireworks for my coronation." Attea said.

"Nice armor." Kevin said while absorbing Sevenseven's armor.

Then he punched him while Gwen blocked the Incurseans bullets at us. She then blasted them. Kevin was fighting Sevenseven. He blasted Kevin to the other side of the wall and he fell to the ground. I ran behind Sevenseven and absorbed his armor while Gwen kicked him to the side. Then I started to punch him but he threw me across the room and blasted Gwen. He pointed his gun at us; we stood up and put our hands in the air.

"This thing was formable once. Throw it in the dungeon. As for these 3, they tried to rescue me so I spare them. Once I destroy your home world you're be the rarest specimens in my zoo!" Attea said.

We all looked at each other. We were dragged to the emperor's room and we were put in a cage.

* * *

"Aim for the molten core I don't want any big chunks surviving." Attea said.

"Hail Lord Attea, light of the Incursean Empire, destroyer of galaxies, keeper of the conquest ray, all living creatures-," Raff said.

"Skip it. Let's see some conquests." Attea said read to push the button.

We saw a green light and turned. We saw Ben change to Swampfire. Attea was scared and didn't push the button.

"Blowing up the world is for big kids only." Ben said while going through the bars.

Sevenseven lifted his gun and shot at Ben. It just went through him since he was Swampfire. He then punched Sevenseven. There was a hole in his head and he ran off. The Incurseans were shooting at Ben and he blasted them. He smelled and an Incursean passed out.

"Now that's just wrong I don't smell that bad do I?" Ben asked while smelling his armpit.

Some other Incurseans came by him, coughed and then passed out because of the smell.

"Humph fine. Give it here." Ben said.

"Oh yea, who's gonna make me?" Attea asked while holding her nose.

"Attea funs over." Milleous said while walking over to Attea with a gun.

He grabbed the donator from Attea. Then Ben melted the bars down and we were able to get out. We all ran by him.

"I'm proud of you Attea. One day you might very well dethrone me. Put her in Stacy's jail with her mother." Milleous said.

An Incursean grabbed Attea and dragged her away.

"Hail Lord Emperor Mille-" Raff said before he was cut off.

"Safe is and as for you…" Milleous said.

Gwen grabbed the detonator.

"Ha!" Gwen said.

"No we're done." Kevin said.

"Really?" Gwen asked while giving the detonator back.

Ben turned back into himself.

"As an award for your assistance in this matter, the Earth is spared. You may go." Milleous said.

We were teleported back in the car back at Mr. Smoothies. Ben and I were in the back and Gwen sat in the passenger seat.

"Ben what happened to you back there?" Gwen asked.

"Well no way am I ever becoming Alien X again." Ben said.

"Why not? When it was working you kicked massive butt." Kevin said.

"Yea my most powerful transformation ever, but it isn't worth the price." Ben said as Kevin was driving us off.

"It's like the old saying goes… You have to pay a price for power." I said.

"Does anyone even say that?" Ben asked.

"No, but I do." I said.

* * *

**And that's where it ends! :D Well I hope this was a good chapter. I only did this chapter since Alien X is referenced in the next episode, which I am looking forward to doing. The next chapter, if you're keeping track, is Darkstar Rising. That is one of my favorite episodes! :) I will give you a little spoiler there will be some stuff about when Heaven was a kid. I might do it tomorrow since I won't be here next weekend to do it. XD Well that's it Kira signing off! XD **


	12. He's Back?

**OMG we're in Season 2 of AF already! :D I can't believe I got this far! :) Ok so I decided to do this chapter since I won't be here this weekend because of my Camporee so I decided to get this one out of the way while I can. You know how I said a few chapters back that Heaven has Ship? Well I actually forget about that. XD I'm sorry. Ship won't make any appearance at all in this chapter since this is one of those chapters where Ship could get really hurt… **

* * *

_**He's Back?!**_

**Heaven's POV**

We drove to an abandoned warehouse. Once we got there the 4 of us got out of the car.

"Ben are you sure this is the place?" Kevin asked while whispering.

"That's what the tip said." Ben whispered back.

"Since when do you get tips? Kevin's the one who gets tips." I whispered.

"That's what worries me. You don't get tips. You don't have any connections." Kevin whispered arguably.

"Come on Kevin I have connections." Ben whispered.

"Like who?" Kevin asked.

"Um…like Gwen and Hev." Ben said.

"It's true he does know me." Gwen said.

"Yea…" I said.

"Lots of support there you two, thanks." Ben said while Gwen walked past him.

"We could just go and take a look and see." Gwen whispered.

"Yea I mean what can go wrong?" I asked.

We went to the end of the building and Gwen made steps with her mana that we could go up on. We got up to the roof and looked in the window leading inside. We saw Forever Knights down there.

"Forever Knights." Kevin said while absorbing the ground.

I absorbed the ground also.

"Up to no good as usual." Gwen said.

"Showtime." Ben said while turning into Chromostone.

Ben jumped in the air and crashed down into the window. Then Kevin and I jumped down while Gwen used her mana stairs to come down.

"Alright nobody move." Ben said.

The Forever Knights kept doing what they were doing and ignored us.

"Hey did you guys hear us?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think so." Gwen said while putting her hand through the box the Forever Knight was pushing.

"They're holograms?" I asked.

"Good guess." A new male voice said.

Then the holograms of the Forever Knights went off.

"Magister Gilhil of the Plumbers, Magister Prior Gilhil. I'm the commanding officer for this entire quadrant. You're all under arrest for impersonating officers of the law." Gilhil said.

Ben then turned back into himself.

"Under arrest for what?" Ben asked.

"Impersonating a Plumber. We're the only law enforcement organization recognized by all signatories of the Milky Way treaty, that makes what you've done an interstellar class felony. " Gilhil said.

"Sounds bad." Kevin said with him arms crossed.

"If I were you I'd keep my big mouth in check." Gilhil said.

"If I were you I wouldn't threaten a guy who can kick your can halfway up the street and back." Kevin said.

"You feeling froggy son? Then jump." Gilhil threatened.

"And if you're feeling smart, don't." Gwen said while putting her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Ribbit." Kevin said while smiling and attacking Gilhil.

Gilhil grabbed Kevin's fist and bent it. Then he grabbed Kevin by the shirt and threw him across the room.

"Stay down son." Gilhil said.

Then Kevin absorbed the metal from the wall and punched Gilhil.

"As much as I'd enjoy going a few more rounds with you I don't have the time." Gilhil said while pulling a gun out.

He shot Kevin and it tied him up and turned him upside down. Ben was about to slam on his Omnitrix.

"Don't." Gilhil threatened.

"Do." Gwen and I said.

Gilhil shot his gun and Gwen deflected it while Ben slammed on the Omnitrix and turned into Goop. Ben went on Gilhil and made him throw the gun down. Gilhil was trying to punch Ben but it didn't work. Then Ben wrapped around him and went on the ground.

"You want to talk? Let's talk." Ben said.

We then went back on the roof. Kevin and I were behind Gilhil and Kevin was pacing around. The wind was blowing and my hair was blowing to the side.

"I don't see why we have to talk to him." Kevin said.

"Because I'm the Plumber officer in charge for this whole section of space." Gilhil said.

"And you know we're the good guys." Ben said.

"What I know is that over the last couple of months I've gotten several reports of you kids passing yourselves off as Plumbers." Gilhil said.

"Our grandfather was a Plumber." Gwen said.

"Max Tennyson he was a good man but that doesn't make you Plumbers and you two. You don't even have a claim by blood." Gilhil said.

"Yes we do." I said.

"Our father, our real father was-" Kevin said before he stopped.

Both of us looked to the ground.

"Kevin/Heaven?" Gwen and Ben asked us respectfully.

"Nothing, never mind." Kevin said while crossing his arms.

"Forget it." I said while crossing my arms.

"The point is there's a reason we shut down Plumber operations on earth 5 years ago after Vilgax was destroyed-" Gilhil said.

"You mean after I destroyed him." Ben said.

"Credit due but earth is a backwater level 2 planet without an intimate threat I can't allow Plumber resources to be wasted here. I've got over 300 inhabited planets under my watch." Gilhil explained.

"Look Magister can I call you Magister?" Ben asked.

"The other Plumber we met was named Magister to Magister Labrid." Gwen said.

"Magister is a rank not a name. You pretend to be Plumbers but you know nothing about the job." Gilhil said.

"I've never pretended to be anything." Gwen said.

"Aliens are attacking our planet we're just fighting to keep it safe!" Ben said.

"I've read a number of reports on your activities. There is no evidence of significant alien activity here." Gilhil said.

"We've seen them I've wrecked one of their ships." Ben said.

"I've assigned a new magister to this region. He'll check in on earth in the next few months. If you have prove, present it to him and let him take care of Plumber business." Gilhil said.

"A few months?" Ben asked angrily.

"I'm inclined to give you kids a break. Ben you wear the Omnitrix so you already have special dispensation. The Galvan have requested that you not be interfered with in minor matters and the reports I've read indicate that you say you've never impersonated a Plumber, but you two." Gilhil explained.

"Yea what?" Kevin asked.

"What about me?" I asked angrily.

"You got a record. You've done time in the Null Void for a variety of crimes and you young lady. You got caught stealing alien tech when you were younger." Gilhil explained.

"He's changed." Gwen said.

Ben was staring at me since he didn't know about that.

"He did his time. They've been helping us." Ben said.

"They've been impersonating Plumbers." Gilhil said while walking towards us, "Give me the badges you two stole."

"Don't take my badge man. Please." Kevin begged.

"Please don't." I said.

None of them knew I had a Plumber's badge since it was Dad's. I recently found it at the house and decided to carry it around with me. I probably should've told them but I didn't have the chance to.

"Now or you two are going to the Null Void." Gilhil threatened.

We both reached into our pockets and grabbed our badges. We both gave them to him. Then Gilhil deactivated both of them.

"Thank you." Gilhil said. "You're free to go but if you ever get involved in Plumbers business again I don't care what Azmuth says your all going to the Null Void even you Ben."

Then Gilhil teleported away.

"Is that it? Is this the end?" Ben asked.

* * *

We were at Mr. Smoothies Ben bought smoothies for us and came over to us. Kevin and Gwen were leaning on the car and I was standing by Kevin.

"Cheer up Mr. Smoothie makes everything better." Ben said while giving a smoothie to Kevin.

"How does turnip and wheatgrass sludge make anything better?" Kevin asked.

Ben gave me a smoothie and I sipped it. Although I was drinking my favorite kind, it still didn't make me feel better.

"Well I like it. Besides it also got ginger in it." Ben said.

"Oh ginger that solves all our problems." Kevin said.

"Seriously Ben Magister Gilhil pretty much put us out of business. What are we going to do?" Gwen asked.

"We're gonna keep doing what we've been doing. Find the aliens, fight the bad guys." Ben said.

"He said he'd put us in the Null Void." Gwen said.

"He also said Plumbers never come around here anymore. We'll worry about it when or should I say if he ever shows up again." Ben said.

"He took my badge." Kevin said.

"Badges we don't need no stinking badges." Ben said jokingly.

"You think this is a joke?" Kevin asked while grabbing Ben by his shirt.

"Kevin let him go." Gwen said.

Kevin threw him on the front of the car.

"Dude." Ben said.

"I want to be a Plumber ok. When I was little my mom would tell Hev and I stories about our Dad. How he was a Plumber and he did all this cool stuff." Kevin explained.

"I've never met your dad." Gwen said while putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Neither have we but we still want to be like him." I said.

"That's why you know so much about the Plumbers and alien technology and everything." Gwen said to Kevin.

"That's why I agreed to help you guys in the first place." Kevin said looking at Gwen, "Mostly."

Kevin went to his car.

"I need my badge back Ben it's the only thing that matters." Kevin said while driving off.

"Yea thanks for leaving us here…" I attempted to shout at him. "Hey Ben you mind if I hang with you?"

"Well I was going to go back home but we could do something." Ben said.

"Nah let's just hang at your place. Gwen you want to come with us?" I asked.

"I have something I need to do." Gwen said.

"Ok." I said.

Ben and I decided to walk back to his house.

"So why?" Ben asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Why'd you decide to join the team?" Ben asked.

"Same reason that Kevin did…well mostly." I said while grabbing Ben's hand.

We were walking and didn't say anything. Then Ben broke the silence.

"So what was that about you stealing alien tech when you were younger?" He asked.

"…Well mom and I needed some money since she got unemployed. Since I was 10, I couldn't get a job so I found a warehouse that had stuff I could steal and sell to get money. I had to lie to mom and told her I had a job so she wouldn't know I stole stuff. I didn't think anyone knew about that since I was so careful. I guess those people I sold them to ratted me out." I explained.

"So what about your dad…" He said.

"I don't feel like talking about him…" I said drifting off.

"Well you can't hide the pain. It's better to talk to someone instead of hiding it." He said.

"As Kevin said earlier when we were kids mom would tell us all about him, but there's something I know that Kevin doesn't. Mom told me he was killed by someone on a Plumber's mission but she never said who. She told me not to tell Kevin because he would go and get revenge on him. She was reluctant to tell me since she thought I'd do the same so she never said who." I explained while feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"That's… wow…" He said a little sadly.

"You're not very good at descriptions are ya?" I asked attempting to laugh.

"Not so much." He said.

We finally got to his house. I looked at the garage and noticed there were no cars in it.

"What are your parents not home?" I asked.

Ben just shrugged. He got a key out of his pocket and opened the door then we went inside. We went into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.

"_Ben, _

_Your mother and I went out we'll be back later. Don't throw a wild party while we're gone. If your girlfriend comes over tell her we said hi._

_~Dad _

"Oh my god…" He said.

I laughed.

"Let's hang out in your room and watch TV." I said.

We went up to Ben's room to watch TV. He sat on his bed and I sat in the chair. He grabbed his remote and put on Sumo Slammers.

"Really Sumo Slammers?" I asked.

"What? It's a good show! Also there's a marathon on and I missed the first half." He said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"You know how I said I mostly joined because of my father… You can probably guess the other reason I joined…" I said.

He looked at me when I said that. Then he turned the TV volume down.

"It was also because I didn't have any friends… You and Gwen are the only friends I actually have. I do have some others but most likely, I'll never see them again. You guys actually like me for me and don't think I'm a freak like everyone else. I don't go to school anymore… not since the accident…" I explained while drifting off.

* * *

***Flashback about 3 years ago* **

"_I used to go to Madison Elementary School. I signed up with a different last name so no one would know Kevin was my brother. People would've made fun of me if they knew. My name there was Heaven Bettes but after an accident with my powers everyone, including the teachers, casted me aside and bullied me." I explained._

"Yo Bettes." A girl about 11 said in a white dress with brown long hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Rose." I said in a purple polo and grey slacks with a purple clip in my long black hair.

"So are you ready for that test next period?" Rose asked.

"We had a test? Ugh! I didn't study at all I'm gonna flunk!" I complained.

"_When we were walking I fell and I hit a power strip. Because of my powers the entire schools power went out. Kids surrounded us, yelled at me, and spit at me. My friend Rose was trying to help me but once they picked on her she said she wasn't my friend and did the same. Then there was this brown haired kid with a white and black shirt on. He offered to help me but I pushed him aside… I thought they put him up to it to pretend to be my friend and then ditch me. I never did catch his name. Then after about a week of everyone being mean to me, I ditched school. This helped with our money problems since mom didn't have to pay for me to go to school." I explained. _

* * *

***Present* **

"The only reason that no one targeted me after that was because they didn't know where I lived and didn't know my real last name." I explained while rubbing my eyes.

"You were Heaven Bettes?" Ben asked.

"Yea I was. Go ahead make fun of me…" I said while trying not to cry.

"No, I won't. It was wrong of what they did to you. After you left, everyone started to ease up on it and I yelled at them for it. I was that kid who was trying to help you… I actually forgot all about it until you told me. I knew you looked familiar when I saw ya the first time." He explained while coming over by me.

I gave him a hug and was crying in his chest. He hugged me back and rubbed my back.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I told you." I said while sobbing a little bit.

"I promise." He said.

"Thanks Ben. Thanks for caring about me like no one else… Thanks for everything and…" I was about to say before I was cut off by him kissing me.

Although he interrupted what I was going to say, that was a nice way of telling me to shut up. I started to kiss back. Then we stopped.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." I said while blushing.

"You're welcome." He said with a grin.

I started to smile back.

* * *

It was nighttime and we were just watching the rest of the Sumo Slammers marathon.

"Maybe we should go check on Kevin now." I said.

Ben just nodded and turned into Jetray. He grabbed me with his feet and we flew to Kevin's garage. When we got there, we saw a Highbreed going there to. We landed and Ben turned into Humungousaur while I went to punch the Highbreed. The Highbreed grabbed me and threw me into the garage. I looked around and I saw Kevin and Gwen kissing.

"Yea sorry to interrupt you guys but can you please help me up?" I asked.

They quickly stopped and came over to help me up. We all ran outside and saw Ben tossing the Highbreed into the street. He made a hole in the road and we all ran over to where he landed.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ben said.

Then the Highbreed mumbled something I couldn't understand. I saw a white light and Magister Gilhil teleported back here.

"Didn't take you kids long to get yourself into trouble again did it?" Gilhil asked us.

"Us? We were just-" Ben said before being interrupted by the Highbreed.

"Attacking me for no reason." The Highbreed said.

"He's one of the aliens we told you about. He's attacking the earth." Ben said.

"Sure kid. I want some prove." Gilhil said.

"They attacked me for no reason they said they were Plumbers." The Highbreed said.

"I've heard enough. You 4 are under arrest and you, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm gonna find out. You're coming with me for questioning." Gilhil said.

"I beg to differ. No one's going anywhere, not until I make your powers my own." A new voice said.

Then he blasted us with like black mana.

"You promised me that if I help you..." The Highbreed said before passing out.

"I can't be trusted." The male voice said.

I was holding my chest in pain. I fell to the ground and I passed out.

* * *

We were in a blue rig and our hands were chained to our bodies. Ben was on the end by Kevin, I was between him and Gilhil, and he was by the Highbreed.

"I don't understand what's going on, that's the guy who tipped me off that you all were impersonating Plumbers!" Gilhil said.

"And he scammed big ugly to." Kevin said.

The Highbreed snarled at him.

"Well, he did! Don't snarl at me!" Kevin said.

"I know who he is." Ben said.

"Do you really?" The male voice asked while coming to us.

"You had to be somebody who knows all about the Plumbers and the Highbreed. But most importantly, you have to be someone with a grudge against us. Why don't you take off that dopey mask, Michael!" Ben explained.

"Wait! That's Michael Morningstar?! The creep who tried to steal Gwen from m-" Kevin said while blushing before I interrupted him.

"That creep who stole all those powers from the girls at his prep school?" I asked.

"When you ruined my plan, you nearly destroyed me! But over the weeks, my powers returned, stronger than ever! And so did my hunger. My old method of feeding is no longer sufficient!" Michael explained.

"High school girls too tough for you huh?" Ben asked.

"To the contrary. I need more power than those girls can supply. Michael Morningstar no longer exists." Michael said while taking his mask off, "Now I am Darkstar."

The 3 of us gasps.

"And here I thought you were cuter…" I said.

"You did this to me and you will feed my hunger." Michael said while absorbing our power.

I started to scream.

"I will take your strength and make it my own until you have no more to give." Michael said.

"If you can reach your Omnitrix maybe Alien X-" Kevin suggested in a pained tone.

"No if he absorbed all of that power nothing could stop him." Ben said in a pained tone.

"Eventually I'll have it all anyway." Michael said.

"Michael." We heard Gwen's voice say, "Ew I swear you were better looking when we used to go out."

"Laugh while you can. I've got all the power of your teammates plus the Highbreed and the Plumber. How could you hope to possibly defeat me alone?" Michael asked.

"Who anything about alone?" Gwen asked while a bunch of DNAliens came in through that window. "They're pretty mad about you kidnapping their boss."

There were about 100 maybe more DNAliens there fighting Michael. He was trying to absorb them all. Then Gwen came over and broke the rig. We fell to the ground and Kevin and I absorbed the floor then broke our chains. I got Ben out of his and Kevin got Gilhil out of his.

"Thanks kid." Gilhil said.

"What about me?" The Highbreed asked.

"Hang in there." Ben said.

"Too many to absorb." Michael said.

"And the bad news keeps on coming." Gwen said while preparing a mana attack.

She hit Michael across the room while Ben turned into Echo Echo while sending a sonic boom over to him. Gilhil shot him with his laser gun, causing him to fly in the air. Ben turned into Spidermonkey and kicked him down to Kevin. Kevin punches him into the air with both fists again and sends him my way. I hit him to Ben who turned into Jetray. Jetray shoots him down with his laser beams. Then Ben turned into Humungousaur and jumps on Michael, making the building windows explode and making Michael unconscious. While Gwen covered us. We looked around.

"The Highbreed is gone." Gwen said.

"The DNAliens must've sprung him while we were fighting." Kevin said.

Then we all ran towards Ben and Michael. Ben lifted his foot and turned back into himself.

"You ok man?" Kevin asked.

"Tired." Ben said in a slightly faint voice.

Ben fell and I caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"Sit down and catch your breath." I said.

"Is he ok?" Gilhil asked.

"Everything's spinning... going dim... need... smoothie..." Ben said in a faint voice.

"Yea he's fine." I said sarcastically while smiling.

Ben closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

When Ben got back up we went outside and Michael was in a blue rig.

"You sure that rig will hold him?" Kevin asked.

"It's level 6 technology son. He isn't going anywhere but the Null Void." Gilhil said.

"What about us?" Ben asked.

"I've been giving it some thought. You guys made a difference today." Gilhil said.

"And?" Ben asked.

"Maybe I don't need to assign good men to this quadrant maybe they're already here." Gilhil said.

"What's that mean?" Kevin asked.

"You've been drafted. Here are your badges back." Gilhil said while giving Kevin and me our badges back. "And here's one for you." He said while giving one to Gwen.

Ben closed his eyes and put his hand out expecting a badge.

"Don't push it kid you've already got the Omnitrix as of now you're the only law in the quadrant. Do a good job." Gilhil said while teleporting away with Michael.

"Unbelievable." Gwen said.

"No it wasn't. Someone believed in me." I said while going over to hug Ben. "You said I could do it and I did!"

We turned around and saw Kevin walking away.

"Hey where ya going?" Ben asked.

"I've got to tell my mom." Kevin said while holding the badge to his chest.

We all smiled.

"Kevin wait for me! I want to tell her to!" I said while letting go of Ben.

I was about to run off but I turned to Ben.

"Oh hold on." I said while kissing his cheek, "See ya." I said running to Kevin.

* * *

**There we go. :D I just had to update today… I like this episode too much. XD I know most of this was about Heaven and that's because this is her story so most of it would be about her. And you guys can thank me for the Gwevin and the Ben/Heaven kisses. XD It ticked me off that Gwen and Kevin were close of kissing and they didn't so I changed it. XD The next episode is Alone Together where Ben is stuck with the Highbreed. I am planning to stick Heaven in there to. XD That chapter will most likely not come until next Monday. (I don't have school next Monday and I come back from my Camporee next Sunday morning.) **

**Did you guys like that I gave you more background on Heaven's childhood? I know the kiss Ben and Hev had wasn't that romantic but you know... XD I looked at the Poll I made and most of you voted to have Julie with Alan. One was with Cooper and one with Cash. I actually don't know when I'll have Julie in here so you guys who haven't voted still have time. Maybe at the season finale I'll have Julie and whoever won. So you guys have a lot of time. XD That's it for now. ~Kira~ **


End file.
